Live to Protect
by Xen-San
Summary: Summary is on the inside, sorry guys! I just stink at writing the summaries in the amount of characters given. Please give this story a chance! Traditional PPG and RRB pairings. Rated T to be safe. Currently on a humongous rewrite so read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's the basic plot line of the story;**

**Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles are all Valkyries, warrior spirits, that are protecting magical creatures such as harpies, mermaids, vampires, you name it. What they weren't expecting were three self proclaimed beast hunters, Brick Butch and Boomer, to come along and jeopardize one of the most important times of the year for the girls; The Summer Solstice. Each girl goes with their respective counterpart to try and throw the boys off of their trail, but as they do they find themselves growing closer.**

_**MEANWHILE**_ **in a daycare center, the poor new assistant Alice doesn't know what to do when her supervisor calls in after an accident, so she begins telling the four year olds she's caring for the story of Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles.**

**This is an idea/experiment, so please r and r so that I have an idea of how to improve on my writing skills.**

**Thank you and please continue!**

**Prologue, no one's P.O.V.**

Alice looked around at the energetic four year olds that were currently running loose in the daycare room. Timmy was yelling at Kira to stop drawing with his markers, while Dave screaming at Timmy to put his new dump truck down. Poor little Anna was clutching Alice's leg, terrified of the monstrous children in the room.

"Timmy, please stop yelling at Kira, we need to share." Alice tried to soothe the children. The poor 25 year old was waiting for Mrs. Finger, the daycare lady, to come back from getting coffee.

Across the room, a young boy named Billy was conspiring with his sister, Grace, on how to make sweet Ms. Alice blow up at the obnoxious children so that Mrs. Finger would fire her.

"Ya know, Billy," Grace started, her thick southern drawl slurring her words together, "It needs ter be, oh heck, it should be… um…"

Billy and Grace were not normally such bad children, they normally were little angels around Mrs. Finger. Both siblings were rail thin with cornsilk hair, a little button nose, and big doe eyes that were now mischievously alight. Billy watched as Alice fumbled with her oversized green glasses because they were sliding down her small, straight nose. When she finally got them back into place, Billy's angelic face was filled with an evil grin.

"Dontcha worry Gracie, I've got myself and idea." Billy quietly slipped away, and Grace followed, curious as to what her brother had in store for the poor, unsuspecting assistant.

"Ms. Alice… I want my Mommy…" Anna whispered, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. Alice lowered herself to Anna's tiny stature, and placed a hand on the little girls hazelnut curls.

"Don't worry Anna, Mrs. Finger will be here soon." Alice smiled a genuine smile as the shy little girl sniffled, and raised her beautiful hazel eyes to stare into Alice's pale green ones.

"Really?" The little girl sniffled, her little nose slightly red. Her slightly chubby cheeks had a pink flush to them, and Alice once again smiled.

"I know so." The assistant replied, and Anna smiled, revealing pearly white teeth.

"Oh Ms. Alice." Billy's taunting voice was coming from behind the crouching assistant, who turned her head and was about to answer his call when the little boy threw a great gob of red finger pain in her face. Timmy, Kira, Dave, and every other kid in the classroom stopped whatever they were doing and gaped at Alice, who was wiping off her glasses with a wet paper towel. Billy and Grace were looking at the young woman, expecting her to blow her top.

But instead of getting angry, Alice looked at the paint globs in her strawberry blonde hair and started combing it out. Anna walked over, and after evaluating the young woman's mood, began helping Alice with the clean up. The rambunctious children were quiet until Alice was done cleaning herself off, and then they waited for the anger they were sure was going to follow.

But instead of getting angry, Alice simply smiled and walked over to Billy and Grace, who were tense and suspicious of Alice's strange reaction to being hit with a glob of paint in the face. Alice then stooped down so that the small woman could look the even smaller children in the eye.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do Billy." Alice's soft voice was filled with kindness, but at the same time demanded respect. Billy was hiding his hand behind his back, his eyes lowered to the ground.

"Don't worry, I know you didn't really mean it." Alice smiled again at the two children, who looked into her green eyes with disbelief. Then she continued, "But I don't think Mrs. Finger would be very happy with you two."

Alice watched as the two children once again lowered their gaze to the floor in shame.

"But…" The two children looked up at Alice again as she gazed at them with kind eyes, " If you two behave for the rest of the day, I won't bring this up to her, okay?"

Both children nodded enthusiastically, and Alice held back a chuckle as she watched the other kids gaping at the whole scene.

'_But at least they've quieted down.'_ Alice thought with relief, starting when she heard her cell phone go off, announcing that she received a text message. Alice frowned, wondering who it could be, and flipped open her phone**(Yes, she's using a flip phone, I just thought she was that kind of person)**, surprised when she saw that the sender was Mrs. Finger.

Here's what it says:

_Alice dear! There was a bit of an accident on the main road, and now I'm going to the hospital because of a dislocated hip and broken ankle. _

_Don't worry, I'll be back in three days, but in the meantime you will be the kid's daycare teacher. Before you start panicking, just tell them a story. I have already notified all the parents, and they agree with this arrangement._

_Ta Ta Dear!  
>Barb<em>

"Ms. Alice, what is it?" Anna asked, Alice had frozen in fear from the message. The young woman turned around and smiled her most convincing smile at the children, who were all puzzled by her sudden state of shock.

"That was Mrs. Finger, and she, um… She said that something was wrong with her, um, her cat, and that she needed to take care of her." Alice said, praying that the children would believe her absurd story.

Luckily for Alice, Billy and Grace had shot all of the other children a look that clearly stated that that was final. Alice breathed a sigh of relief when everyone understood, and thought about Mrs. Fingers' suggestion of a story. In a flash, she remembered the story her grandmother had told Alice and her two sisters, Amber and Alexa.

"Gather 'round everyone, it's story time!" Alice announced, and the children immediately ran to the carpeted corner with the comfortable rocking chair, and waited for Alice to come and sit.

"Ms. Alice, which book are you planning to read to them today? And can I go finish my book?" Annicka, the smartest one in the room, asked, holding up The Art of War by Sun Tzu, her dark blue eyes bored.

"Actually Annicka, I wasn't going to read a book." Alice smiled, settling into the huge rocking chair.

"What?!" Annicka spluttered, her eyes bugging out and looking at Alice like she was insane.

"Yes, I was going to tell a story that my grandmother told my sisters and I back when I was your age." Alice beamed at Annicka, who was still looking at Alice like she was crazy, "And I was thinking that, for this story, you could maybe stay and listen."

Annicka grudgingly sauntered over to the corner and huffed as she sat down. Alice beamed at the little genius, and began her story.

"Long ago, in a land filled with magic….

**Prologue End.**

**If you guys want ppg and rrb, then please read on to the next chapter, because that's where they all come in. And again, please r and r, I love it when you do.**

**Xen out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I feel that I should explain a bit here because it can get confusing. I probably won't put everything in someone's point of view, but I might and will make it clear to you.**

**Okay, that bit wasn't the confusing part, because you all probably already knew that. The confusing part is probably not all that confusing, but it makes me feel better when I can clarify my thoughts for people. **

**So, the ppg and rrb pairings are the traditional pairings, because I'm unoriginal like that and love BC and Butch. Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles are all Valkyries, or as I like to think of them as warrior spirits, and they protect the mystical creatures that practically live in their backyard.**

**Buttercup is actually dressed as a guy both because she prefers it that way and because the girls no longer have a parent where they are, they use Buttercup dressed like a guy to their advantage because this story is set somewhere in a medieval time.**

**Without further ado, I do NOT own the ppg or the rrb, but I DO own Alice and this storyline. Please r and r, because I like it when people do.**

**Chapter One**

**No one's P.O.V., We're in a small clearing surrounded by dark woods. There's a little thatched cottage in the front part of the clearing, with a gate that separates a specific path from everything else in the clearing, and there is a hammock and tree swing off to one side of the clearing.**

**Meanwhile, in the cottage…**

A teenager with short, spiky raven hair is gathering a bow with six steel tipped, green plumed arrows, and she is carefully setting said objects in her bag, trying to avoid waking the sleeping forms of her two sisters. Once that task is accomplished, she turns to go out the door, her victory almost at hand, her heart beating with triumph.

Once she has successfully tiptoed across the room, she opens the door and freezes at the squeak of protest. Her emerald eyes dart to the two sleeping forms, but upon noticing no change in their breathing she breathes a sigh of relief and quietly closes the squeaky door.

'_Gonna have to oil that.' _Buttercup thought, her eyebrows drawn deep in thought.

'But with what money? You're practically broke.'

Buttercup growled slightly, cursing at Night Shade's voice bickering with her in her head.

I'm just stating the obvious Buttercup. You're broke, and you need a job.

"I have a job." Buttercup muttered angrily, nearly forgetting to check to see if the gate was closed.

'Being a Valkyrie and a Protector isn't your job. It's more of a requirement, truth be told.'

"Oh really?" Buttercup retorted incredulously, her temper slowly rising. Once she finally walked outside, she held a chunk of raw meat in one of her hands.

"Guess that means you won't be wanting breakfast then, right Night Shade?"

'Let's not be hasty Buttercup. Remember, if something happens to me, something bad happens to you.'

Buttercup watched as a wolf black as night appeared before her, raising it's silver eyes to meet her emerald green ones.

"Here you go Shadey." Buttercup held out the raw meat, gagging slightly as she watched the wolf dig into the bloody flesh.

'I thought I told you, my name is Night Shade.' The she-wolf licked her chops after finishing her meal, looking at Buttercup once again with her wise silver eyes. Then Night Shade began cleaning herself, and Buttercup decided to give her companion some privacy and averted her gaze.

"But that's too long." Buttercup explained, her eyes looking at the wrought iron gate. Around her fingers were three silver rings, one with an emerald, one with a garnet, and the last one with a blue opal. The teen began fiddling with those as she once again faced her companion.

'I know it's a long name, but it's mine and I would appreciate it if you would use it.' Night Shade looked at Buttercup with her silver eyes, then raised her eyes to the sky, the sun just barely grazing the horizon. 'It's a beautiful day.'

"It sure is." Buttercup grinned, looking up at the dawn clouds with the black wolf. Then she raised her gaze once again to the iron gate. "But it's a shame that I'm on mermaid duty today."

The wolf laughed a rather wolfish laugh, and then sat still and continued looking at the sky. 'Yes, that truly is a pity. I know I wouldn't want to waste a day like this in the water.'

"You're telling me." Buttercup snorted, her gaze once again returning to the beautiful sky, "But what I don't get is why Bubbles can't go do it. She loves Sirena and the others, and she has the leviathan"

'Yes, but unlike you Bubbles has actual work _other _than being a valkyrie and protector.' Night Shade retorted, trying to get her unpredictable master to take responsibility. She wanted to run with Buttercup, but the old she-wolf knew that the young girl had another task. She waited patiently for Buttercup to once again speak.

"I guess you're right." Buttercup stated simply, her bored gaze still focused on the dawn sky.

Both of them stayed like that for a while, master and wolf staring at the blood red sky. The deep red gave way to beautiful purple and orange hues, and the sight was, in a word, breathtaking.

"I wish it could be like this forever." Buttercup murmured, her hands working their way through Night Shade's coarse fur, gently untangling knots whenever she came to them. Night Shade snorted, and for once Buttercup couldn't tell if it was because of relief or the wolf was mocking her.

'Oh please,Buttercup, you know I wouldn't-'

Night Shade was cut off as they heard the other two girls stir in the house. Buttercup heaved a sigh, and looked longingly at the woods. But instead of running through them as she desperately wanted, Buttercup stalked over to the tool shed. She went to the furthest wall and pressed her green ring into a little niche in the crumbly wall. Immediately, a door sprang up, and Buttercup begrudgingly opened it.

Inside was a whole new row of strange looking tools. But instead of grabbing one of the truly odd ones, such as a rubber human head and a feather tipped fish, Buttercup merely grabbed an aqua blue pail and a beautiful brush. She also took the liberty of taking off her emerald green tunic and black vest, so all that she had was her black trousers and black linen breast band. And with that, she stepped out of the door and pulled out her emerald ring.

Once Buttercup had exited the shed, Night Shade snorted at her appearance.

"What?" Buttercup asked, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

'Better not let Blossom catch you like that, you know what she'll say.' Night Shade snorted, laughing a bit, if wolves can laugh.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be careful. It isn't my fault that the people in the neighboring town are stupid. And besides, it's not like anyone ever goes to Lightning Cape." Buttercup defended herself, walking over to the iron gate slowly.

"Make sure you wash your hands after you touch that Buttercup." A high pitched, melodic voice called after the emerald eyed teen.

Buttercup grinned, and turned around to face her younger sister Bubbles. Bubbles was beautiful, the talk of the town, with her large cerulean blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair that curled at the ends when she wore it in her signature pigtails. And to top it all off, she was the sweetest person in town, getting along with almost everyone.

Oh, how Buttercup wished that all the boys who practically drooled over her beautiful little sister could see the blonde beauty now, half asleep with disheveled blonde hair. All in all, she looked adorable, but not drop dead gorgeous like everyone in town was used to.

"I know, I know… Iron is practically poison to them." Buttercup said, pretending to be grumpy, but her little sister knew it was all and act.

"Oh, and remember that Sirena likes to brush her own hair. Oh, and Melody needs at least 100 strokes on each side. Oh and-"

"I know, I know." Buttercup interrupted her sister, washing her hands in the water pump by the gate. "I'll be fine, stop worrying about it."

"You know I can't help it. I'm sorry for asking you to take care of them." Bubbles fretted, chewing lightly on the soft flesh of her thumb. Buttercup sighed, and turned around so that she was going into the path the gate quarantined.

"Don't chew your thumb Bubbs, you know what Bloss would say about it." Buttercup teased, walking through the gate. She immediately felt a warm breeze, and sighed with pleasure.

"Bye Buttercup." Bubbles waved, her leviathan coiled around her bicep, asleep.

"Later Bubbles. Oh, and make sure you groom Night Shade, will ya?" Buttercup waved over her shoulder, never turning her head to face to her kind sister.

"REALLY?! You'll let me groom her?!" Bubbles asked excitedly, her blue eyes wide with amazement. Buttercup never let anyone touch Night Shade's fur.

'Oh, what kind of predicament have you gotten me into?' Night Shade's melodic voice filled Buttercup's head, who merely laughed at her companion.

'_Don't worry Shadey. Bubbles will take good care of you.'_ Buttercup thought back to Night Shade, listening to the fading sounds of Bubbles preparing everything the black wolf would need for a makeover.

Silently chuckling to herself, Buttercup walked past all of the different cloisters of creatures and headed straight for the Cape.

"Protector!" A beautiful and soft voice called from behind, and Buttercup gladly turned around to face a beautiful girl.

Her scarlet red hair was half up, the rest cascading to her mid-back in beautiful waves that Bubbles would kill for. Her eyes were a pale green, her skin a milky white, and in her beautiful red hair sat a crown of violets. The only thing inhumane about her, besides her beauty, were her two elegantly pointed ears.

"Fern, long time no see." Buttercup smiled at the elf girl, then she noticed the bow and arrows on Ferns' back, and felt a twinge of jealousy. "Out hunting, huh?"

"Yes, it is necessary that we catch a great feast for the solstice." Fern replied, then held out an ebony bow, "Would you like to join us, protector?"

Buttercup shook her head bitterly, her face scrunched up with annoyance, "Sorry, but I can't this time. I need to care for the mermaids."

"I see." Fern nodded, her eyes filled with regret, "If you finish early, you know where to find us protector."

"Yeah, I'll find you." Buttercup replied, and upon noticing her friend's sad eyes, she smiled, "Don't worry Fern. After all, a protector's job is never done. Go have fun."

With a nod, Fern left, running as swiftly as the wind. Buttercup watched Fern go, then sighed.

'_The mermaids can't wait forever, or else I'll never hear the end of it.'_

TIME SKIP!

Buttercup reached the cove in record time, because only Sirena and Melody were standing around waiting for her.

"Buttercup! We haven't seen you in forever!" Sirena, a bubbly blonde haired green eyed mermaid, squealed.

"Yeah, it's been what, three months?" Melody, the complete opposite of her sister Sirena, slightly narrowed her hazel eyes at Buttercup.

Buttercup winced at Melody's attacking tone. Had it really been that long? She couldn't remember.

"Sorry, but I was busy with the elves and dwarves for a while. Then there was the Faunus uprising…" Buttercup trailed off, looking at Melody for forgiveness.

"Fine. I guess I can let you off the hook this time." Melody stated, still looking at Buttercup with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Right then, um… Where's everyone else?" Buttercup asked, peering into the water to make sure she didn't miss any faces.

"They're all waiting for you in the cave!" Exclaimed Sirena, who was already inching towards the edge, eager to get her tail back.

"The sea cave…?" Buttercup asked, worry filling her entire being. She had no idea how far down it was, and because she didn't have the leviathan like Bubbles she couldn't last for very long down there.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Melody taunted, a smirk beginning to form on her face.

Buttercup could feel her temper rising, and she herself taunted Melody with a smirk.

"Lead the way."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**And because I'm on a role today, I think you can expect another chapter to come up within the next 24 hours. Please review because I want to know how I can improve!**

**to infinity… AND BEYOND!**

**Xen out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya peeps! Did you miss me?**

***sound of crickets***

**Ouch, that's a bit harsh!**

**A quick shout out to Steve, who reviewed my story! Thanks, you're a pal!**

**And again, please review if you think that I can do things differently! I like to hear other people's opinions, because I believe it helps me mold my writing style.**

**Without further ado, I will go on to chapter 2!**

**Ooh, wait. I just wanted to point out to ppgz fans who don't know Mystical Raven, go check her stories out because SHE ROCKS!**

**Okay, on to the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN PPG OR THE RRB!**

**Sorry, but I'm just going to skip over Buttercup's chores in the underwater cave, but I will do her journey back from it. All she basically does with the mermaids is listen to them sing, gossip, brush their hair, and wash their tails.**

**FINALLY SOMEONE'S P.O.V.!**

**Buttercup P.O.V.**

I can see why Bubbles took care of the mermaids for three months. Swimming through the water with Sirena and Melody helping me reach the surface in time is so exhilarating, the water is just so peaceful… not that I'd ever give up my woods for this. I'm just saying that I can understand why she does it, that's all.

My journey to the surface didn't last long enough. In about 15 seconds, my head popped above the surface, followed by Melody and Sirena, their purple and green tails slightly visible beneath the dark blue surface of the water.

"There we are." Sirena smiled cheerfully, and I couldn't help but smile back. Call me crazy, but I think that after I spent at least 6 hours down in the underwater cave with her and her crazy sisters, she became a lot less annoying in my eyes.

"This is as far as we go. Now scram." Melody, on the other hand, was as grumpy as always and was ready to kick me to the curb.

"I'll leave as soon as I can Melody, and I'll try to get Bubbles to come down tomorrow, okay?" I asked impatiently, that snobby mermaid really got on my nerves.

"That's perfect." Melody smirked, which just made my blood boil more. How dare she! After I slaved away on her hair for an hour, more than any of the other four mermaids, she treats me like garbage!

Before my temper got the best of me, I decided that I needed to leave Miss Melody to her grouchiness and climbed out of the water. I started ringing out my pants, and stood to ask the girls for the bucket and brush, but they weren't there. Neither was my brush or bucket!

"Hey! Sirena and Melody! Get back here with those!" I yelled into the water, thinking that this was some kind of prank that Melody came up with. No matter how sweet Sirena was, she would do whatever her older sister said, even if it seemed mean.

"Hey! I'm talking to you two! Get back here!" I screamed into the water, but to no avail; They were both gone.

"God damn, now I need to break the news to Bloss, she won't be happy with me. I doubt she'll ever let me on mermaid duty again." I murmured, plenty of other just as negative thoughts going through my head. But one was the most prominent, and it was the one that I feared the most.

'_She won't trust you anymore.'_

I couldn't tell anyone of my troubles either, because I was the 'tough' one of us, and I wasn't about to lose that title over some silly hairbrush. I began devising schemes, not noticing that Sirena and Melody's faces were just beneath the surface, mouthing the words 'Turn Around!'

"Geez, Bloss is going to kill me." I thought out loud, turning my head to the sky and placing my hands behind my head. I lowered my gaze to the horizon, and thought out loud, "Well, I can't keep them in the dark forever."

I whipped around, and froze. There was a boy standing there, his forest green eyes wide with shock. He had black hair like mine, but it was a little shorter and some strands spiked upward. We stood like that for a while, sizing each other up, and I noticed that he was taller than me by quite a bit. I scowled, realizing that he must be around my age.

His eyes widened even more, if that's even possible, and his cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Confused, I walked over until I was in his face, and kept my scowl.

"What is it?" I growled, trying to intimidate him with my oddly colored emerald green eyes. He didn't look me in the face, and instead covered his eyes with a large hand.

"What?!" I demanded, standing on my tiptoes to try to reach his height.

He mumbled something, and I backed off enough to put space between us. But I didn't hear whatever it was he said.

"For Chrissakes, speak up!" I roared, and he took a deep breath. Then something changed in him, and his confidence level boosted. Was he possibly getting… angry?

"I said," He paused here, took a deep breath, and gave me a seductive smirk, "Put a shirt on. Then we'll talk."

It was then that I realized all I had on were my trousers and black breast band. But instead of getting embarrassed as I thought I would (I mean, come on. This never happens to me), I walked up to him, my emerald eyes making direct contact with his forest green ones.

"Looks like someone's a smartass." I smirked a smirk of my own, and as I thought he took the challenge.

"And it looks like a certain lady has a foul mouth." He replied, never missing a beat. We continued like that for a few minutes until I became bored of the challenge.

"So, what do you want?" I asked, growing wary. No one ever comes to Lightning Cape, which is why we stashed the mermaids up here. So what business does he have up here?

"I apologize for not doing this sooner, but I'm Butch." He held out a hand, which I took suspiciously, slowly shaking it, "And my brothers and I are supposed to go to town hall and see your mayor."

"That so." I gave him the best innocent face I could, then smirked. "Bullshit."

"What?" He became flustered, his voice becoming low and dangerous, "But I'm telling the truth."

"Then explain why you're in Lightning Cape." I challenged, watching his jaw clench and knowing that I was close to victory.

"There's a reason for that actually…" He trailed off, his eyebrows knit together in thought.

"Yeah, I'm sure there is." I chuckled. He looked at me with a new fire in his eyes, and I almost thought about shrinking back.

"You're going to take me to the cottage that's in the wood, got it?" He growled, and I once again felt my anger rising.

'Be careful Buttercup.' Night Shade warned in my head.

'_I know. I think I should take him to Blossom though, because she'll know what to do.'_

'Good plan. I will warn the other protectors.'

Buttercup waited until she was certain the wolf was ready. Then she looked at Butch, and gave him a bored look.

"Fine, I'll take you there."

"Good." He smirked. But I held up my hand, quieting the ruffian, and looked up at him with my emerald green eyes smoldering.

As expected, he didn't know what to do. I smirked, which hopefully gave me a slightly evil look. Then, as quickly as his hesitation arrived, it disappeared.

"O-ho, looks like someone's confident." I taunted, succeeding in making him grow angry once again. My eyes, I hope, still smoldered with hatred, because I truly didn't hate this boy. He just made a mistake of bossing me around. Hopefully my trick will kick in in three, two, one…

"What the-" Butch was cut off when he looked down at his hand. While to me his hand looked normal, I knew he thought that his hand was burning. His face had gone pale, and he looked at me with hatred in his eyes. "What the hell are you?"

"You really want to know?" I teased, trying desperately to be patient, which wasn't one of my fortes. He was now on his knees, looking up at me defiantly, which was pretty admirable because by now it should feel like his whole body's on fire.

So I knelt down, ignoring the fact that his eyes were level with my breasts, and continued with the little show I was now putting on.

"Your worst nightmare." I whispered into his ear, silently laughing as his face contorted into rage. Any second now, he'll be unconscious and I can take him back to Blossom so that she can wipe his memory.

"Get back Witch!" Another voice came from the left, and I suddenly remembered that he said he had brothers.

'_Damn, I screwed up.'_ I became even angrier, not noticing the pain coming from the scrapes on the bottom of my feet. I kept my face hidden from them, the two other boys that came, but I didn't get a good look at either of their faces. Butch was still on his knees, but relief had taken over his face instead of pain. I looked along the rocks, trying to find something, anything that I could use. Upon finding nothing, I knew that I would have to use a small shred of my full potential.

Sighing, I turned to Butch, and simply said, "This isn't over." before I leaped high onto a small tree that would lead me out of the rocky alcove.

From the small tree I was able to leap above a huge boulder, where my sisters and I had placed our failsafe; a lot of boulders and small pebbles to block the path that lead to our home. I looked at the small green infinity tattoo on my left wrist, praying that what I was about to do would work. After spitting on both of my hands and rubbing them together, I began pushing the boulder that would start the landslide. It didn't budge.

"Get back here witch!" One of the boys, I think it might've been Butch, yelled, and I heard the sounds of someone trying to climb the rock face.

Not good, not good at all. I pushed with new determination, but it only moved a little. Damn, I didn't want to have to use this, but I guess I have no choice; I'm going to have to tap into my other abilities.

I stepped back from the boulder and closed my eyes, concentrating deeply, ignoring the approaching sounds of the climbing and wheezing of my adversaries. The wind picked up, blowing through my hair with force, and I winced in pain. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew that my infinity symbol was glowing green, and had begun to spread. I forced myself to open my eyes, which were probably glowing as well by now.

"What the hell…?" A familiar male voice whispered in awe and fear from behind me, and I whipped around to face Butch. I could hear his brothers scrambling up the rock, not far behind him, so I needed to work fast. But no matter how hard I tried not to, I couldn't help but feel respect for the green eyed boy in front of me.

"Impressive, he broke out of my illusion." I muttered, trying to find out why he was capable of standing, let alone climbing. He should've felt like he had gone through hell and back, but the only thing he was doing was panting.

"What are you?" He asked with a hint of malice, his dark green eyes narrowing in suspicion. I laughed, because even now he didn't know what she was.

"You've come all this way, and asked me to take you to _my _cabin, without even knowing what I or my sisters are?" To scare him further, I threw back my head and managed to cackle, all while the wheels in my head were turning. How was I going to get out of this mess?

"I know what you are." Butch snarled.

I was forced back to what was happening in front of me, and looked at him confused. "You do?"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." He lifted a finger to point at me, thankfully it wasn't the middle one (humans just don't understand how powerful it is when you flip someone off), "You're obviously a mountain spirit."

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening at the sudden realization that I am either surprisingly smart, or he is just one of the dumbest human beings out there.

'_Albeit an attractive one.' _Where in the world did that thought process come from? I need to stop listening to singing mermaids, their voices are obviously affecting me more than I thought. I shook my head, and looked back at Butch to see a smug expression. Oh well, he's a lost cause.

"You must be seriously stupid." I deadpanned, and turned back to the boulders. Using my keen sense of hearing, I figured out that Brick and Boomer were close to the top. I could take all three, but the creatures are more important than my pride. And besides, I still know nothing about them, and for all I know they have a few tricks up their sleeve as well.

Without wasting any time, I turned to the boulder again, pushing with renewed vigor. After about five seconds, the boulder began to move, and I laughed, giddy with the spiritual high my Valkyrie abilities gave me. The boulder hit a snag, and I began to push with more force when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was whipped around thanks to a certain green eyed boy, who was looking at me with… was that concern? Before I could confirm it, his face grew angry. Ah, that's what it was. He was angry at me for some reason.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! You'll close off the pass!" He yelled, the wind speed making it harder to hear. Of course, he was only concerned about the stupid path. I growled and smacked his arm, causing his hand to fly off of my shoulder.

"That's the whole idea." I growled, turning back to my boulder. I began pushing it again when I heard him yell something to me, "You're going to have to speak up, the wind's moving too fast for me to hear you." I grunted as I kept pushing the boulder.

Silence. Then I noticed a pair of black boots next to me, and the next thing I knew the idiot smacked the back of my head. I stood there surprised, and he waited. And waited. And waited.

Then I completely exploded, all of my pent up anger surfacing as I whipped up and in the blink of an eye grabbed him by the collar, pulling his head down to my level.

"What's the big idea punk?" I growled, the wind moving faster and faster, "Feel like dying today? 'Cause that can easily be arranged."

"Butch!" A voice called from the edge of the cliff, and I cursed. I still didn't let the other two see my face as I calmed myself down, formulating a plan. I couldn't actually kill them, even the smallest one is at least half a head taller than my 5 foot eight inch tall self. I needed something else, something that would formulate a response to let me finish with the boulders. Then I could knock them out, run them to the edge of the woods, and get back home before long. Now the question is, what should I do…

"Don't worry guys, I have her." Butch took my shoulders with his large hands, and tried leading me to his brothers.

'_Big mistake Butchie-Boy.'_ I thought smirking, then with my enhanced speed I whipped myself around in his hands, so that I was facing him. I then wasted no time in putting my plan into action, pulling Butch's head down so that we were once again face to face.

"Let's see if that rumor was true." I mumbled, reluctant to do what I was about to do.

"What rumor are you-"

Butch was cut off by the connection of our lips, and his eyes widened in disbelief. I heard the sound of two mouths dropping at the same time, and I fought back a smile. Then I felt Butch kissing me back, and trying to get more. Perfect, here it comes, I'd give it three seconds.

Two seconds.

One second.

Butch immediately broke away, his forest green eyes misted over. He looked at me, and then I heard a new voice in my head.

**(WARNING! Butch in Buttercup's head is going to be in bold, okay?)**

'**You Witch, what the hell did you do?'**

'_Oh, you'll see soon. You see, we now have a psychic link, just like Blos- I mean, my sister said I would if I ever did that.'_

'**Interesting. So what now?'**

"You'll see." I smirked, and ran a finger down his cheek. I looked into his clouded eyes, and saw some emotion there, but then it was gone and all I saw were the clouded eyes. I gently lifted his hands off of my shoulders and released his head. He slumped over, the lack of current consciousness making his muscles relax.

"Stand up straight." I commanded, and sure enough he obeyed without question.

'**What the hell did you do?!' **Butch asked me in my head, but I felt a surge of pride for my work.

"It may be a simple form of mind control, but it's exceeding my expectations considerably." I remarked, and Butch went quiet. Smirking, I got up on my tip-toes and looked at him, and I mean really looked at him. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." I sighed, lowering myself, "Now Butch, be a good boy and keep your brothers away from me."

Butch's body began to move towards his brothers, taking defeated steps, and they looked at the currently mindless body moving towards them.

'**Make no mistake, I will find you again.'**

'_A game, huh?'_ I smiled, this boy was interesting. He was appealing to my pride, and I had a feeling he knew it was working. '_All right, list your terms.'_

'**Simple; You can't reveal yourself to me, unless I ask for you to come to me so I can memorize your face again or if I want you to give me a hint.'**

'_This game is favoring you a little too much. What happens if I win?'_

'**Hmm, I haven't planned that part 'cause I'm going to win, but I guess that you can kiss me again.'**

'_Well aren't you as charming as a cockroach. I'm sure we can hash out those details later. So, what happens if you win?'_

'**When that happens, you'll tell me what you're hiding, and who you really are.'**

I snickered, this guy doesn't know how difficult this is going to be. I mean, I live in a freaking forest for crying out loud.

'_Fine. Good luck Butchie-Boy.'_

I released him from my mind control by focusing on his normal eyes (go figure), and while Butch was being surrounded by his two brothers I quickly pushed the boulder, finally succeeding in causing that landslide. Then using my enhanced speed and agility I ran over to the three boys. Before the red or blue one could respond to my sudden movement, I knocked them out with a swift, but gentle, blow to the head.

Once that was done, I ran to the town's border with the forest three times, they're heavier than they look, and placed all three boys on the ground outside the bridge. I went to walk away (I couldn't let the townsfolk see me like this, after all), I looked at their faces and decided that no matter how much the temptation is, I wasn't going to give into the perfect prank opportunity laid here before me in the forms of three sleeping teenage boys. Nope, not going for it, no matter how perfect it is…

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I woke up, feeling my mind cloud with pain, but then it sharpened until I was back to normal. Damn, that witch got me good. But with this new psychic link thing that she was talking about, I was able to get information out of her, which allowed our task to be completed easier. She sure as hell was stupid if she fell for that trick.

"Um… Butch?" Boomer, my only younger brother, asked cautiously, his cobalt blue eyes looking at me oddly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked sarcastically. I looked over to see Brick, the eldest and leader of our merry band of misfits, cross his arms and shake his head, keeping his eyes closed. Weird.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I joked, trying to lighten their sullen mood. After all, I'm supposed to be the dark and brooding one, not them.

I waited, expecting the air to clear, but there was silence. I was starting to think I had failed until I noticed that Boomer wasn't depressed, he was trying to keep himself from laughing. Then my little brother started rifling through his knapsack, and the next thing I know he's handing me a mirror.

"Boom, I don't need a-"

"Just take it, you Wuss." Boomer said. Then he held his breath, the little monkey was waiting to see what would happen.

"Yeah yeah, but I'm not a wuss." I muttered, taking the mirror. What the heck was wrong with them? I mean, I wouldn't pass up looking at my face, but-

I saw it then, the black ink scribbles on my face, spelling out the words 'Let the game begin' on my forehead. I felt my temper rising, especially because I heard Boomer laughing at my stupidity. I swear, the moment I get that chick I'll make her pay!

"Honestly, you're so stupid." Brick sighed, still shaking his head with his arms crossed. He and Boomer were sitting on the ground still, but I rose angrily to my feet.

"JUST YOU WAIT WITCH! I'LL GET YOU!" I screamed at the woods, but my only reply was silence, the only sound was the wind rustling through the leaves of the large, dark trees.

"Let's just go Butch." Brick was exasperated, I could tell, but I just stood there fuming at the dark forest, and Boomer continued to laugh at my misfortune.

"Whatever." I sulked after a few minutes, which gave Brick the idea that it was time to check in somewhere for the night. As if on cue, both Brick and Boomer stood up, and immediately their pants fell down to their ankles. I started laughing my ass off, Boomer was desperately trying to cover his exposed underwear, and Brick turned as red as his hair.

"God damn it, if you don't kill her then I will." Brick fumed, the angry red color not leaving his face. Then I noticed their belts hanging in a nearby tree, and when I retrieved them there was a note, written in the same handwriting as the ink on my face.

The paper merely asked 'Missing something?', and I smirked. She definitely wasn't going to make this easy.

'**Just you wait Witch, I'll get you.'**

'_Oh yeah?'_ her voice filled my head, and I could practically see her smiling face, her emerald green eyes ablaze with the challenge, '_I'd like to see you try.'_

**END OF CHAPTER TWO!**

**What's going to happen between Buttercup and Butch? And what will Blossom and Bubbles have to say about it? What will happen when Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles meet the boys, who have no idea who they are? **

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**which will hopefully be posted in a week… -_-**

**to infinity… AND BEYOND! XD**

**Xen out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Xen's back and more awesome than ever!**

**I seriously love you guys… I actually have followers now… and over 200 views… and three reviews… This is a beautiful moment…**

**But anyways, I'm sorry with what I left you with last chapter, I'll try not to be as mean this time…**

…

**Oh who am I kidding?! I'll probably end every chapter with a cliffhanger just to see your reactions! Or will I try and be a kind person?! The inner turmoil!**

**Moving on from my emotional breakdown, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter please review so that I know how to improve my writing skills!**

**OH! And by the way, keep an eye out for a new story that I will be publishing here soon, and yes it's another ppg fanfic because I'm a dork like that.**

**And here we go! And just as a reminder, I only own the plot line and a few OC's. The rest belongs to the creators of the PPG and RRB**

**We're on chapter three, right?**

**And buru8, I'll answer your questions at the end of the chapter!**

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

I watched the idiotic boys struggling with their pants and forehead ink from the shelter of a large, dark oak tree, sitting in the branches trying not to laugh my ass off as I watched them struggle. They're such idiots, honestly. That Butch guy is _never _going to find me, and I mean never. To the whole town, I'm Blake, Blossom and Bubbles' 15 year old brother (even though I'm actually 17-_-) , so unless he actually remembers my face and all of its details, he's hopeless. But it's not like I'm looking forward to actually kissing him again, that kiss before was for self defense… right?

I felt my cheeks heat up, and chastised myself for acting like such a weakling, thinking that losing my first kiss to that insensitive jerk meant something. 'Cause it totally didn't, that would be seriously crazy if it did.

Too much inner turmoil, I'm probably blushing like an idiot, this is just great. I remember vaguely hearing Blossom saying that we were in the rollercoaster of our youth, but still. This is ridiculous, I'm a valkyrie, a protector of an unknown world that he will never have the privilege to see. But that apparently hadn't stopped him from knowing that my sisters and I were hiding something.

This isn't good, I'm thinking way too much about this. He's an attractive dork, but a loser nonetheless. It isn't good to get too involved with him. I looked back at the boys, seeing that Butch had found my note, along with his brothers' belts. I saw him try to hold back laughter as he handed the belts to the red brother, who was blushing as red as his hair. I didn't stay long after that, but I made sure that the boys made it into town, and then turned to go.

Blossom, Bubbles and I each have a certain realm, and being back in a forest environment made me feel alive again, the wind blowing my hair back as I ran through the treetops, laughing with glee. I was still using at least 25 percent of my valkyrie and protector abilities, which allowed me to arrive at our humble little cottage as the sun began to set. Right in time for Bubbles to walk outside and look at me with a look that screamed 'You are in SO much trouble right now BC.'

Confused, I followed the usually bubbly blonde inside, pulling on a fresh green shirt so that I wasn't shivering in my breast band and trousers. After I had myself situated and presentable(according to Bubbles), I walked forward and slid open the door that led into our small eating area **(I am so sorry, I just realized that I haven't exactly described their home… Imagine a traditional japanese home with the sliding doors and shrink it down so that they only have about 5 rooms in their house, that's basically all it is.)**, and faced the beast.

Blossom was sitting there sipping tea, her eyes closed. Instead of her usual red ribbon holding her hair up in a ponytail, she wore her seriously long red hair down so that it completely surrounded her slightly smaller frame. I sat down, waiting for her to finish her tea so that my lecture would begin. Upon noticing that I had lowered myself to her level, she put down the tea cup and looked at me with her rosey pink eyes. But instead of softness in her eyes, like Bubbles, or competitiveness like mine, Blossom's eyes were analytical and hard, and angry as they stared at Buttercup.

"What happened?" Blossom finally said, her voice calm, the only betrayal in her mask were her angry eyes.

"Nothing much." I muttered, lowering my gaze so that I wouldn't have to face those malicious pink orbs. But instead of letting me keep my head down, Blossom took action.

"Look at me when I talk to you." She commanded, and I reluctantly raised my head so that I was once again facing her head on. I tried to make my eyes look fierce to try to make her change her expression, but with no luck.

"Do you know how worried we were?" She suddenly said, her voice low, and her anger was replaced with worry, "Sirena managed to contact Fern, who came quickly saying that you had been attacked by three boys."

"Psh, they were easy." I interrupted, my stubborn nature taking over. But with a stern look from my older sister, I held my tongue to hear her out.

"It's not the matter of them being easy to beat! They saw you! And Fern also told us that you activated some of your abilities. On humans." I went to interrupt her again, but Blossom merely held up a hand to cut me off, "Buttercup, you know that is against the code. If this had happened before we took over, I would have to strip you of all your abilities and memories."

Shocked, I looked into her eyes once again, but her mask had returned. I felt my rage rising, and in correspondence with my temper the wind blew through the open door that led to part of the woods that was secluded by the iron gate. Blossom must have sensed my rage, because she looked me dead in the eyes, her pink eyes starting to glow dangerously. But I wasn't backing down this time, this had gone on for long enough. I got to my feet and made my way to the door leading to my room, sliding it open before Blossom opened her big mouth again.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow. She sat there . like that, and I knew she was using authority to make me break. But I am not about to let myself bow to Queen Blossom. Even though we're sisters, she acts like our mother, and while I love her she can be a serious pain in the ass to deal with sometimes. But, then again, I know I can be a bigger pain in Blossom's backside than she is in mine.

"I don't need to tell you." I retorted, and walked into my room. I had covered some of the walls with black fabric to block out any unwanted eyes, and to increase my concentration. The door that led outside was wide open, revealing the black of the woods.

With a growl, I slammed the door shut, blocking Blossom from my area. She knew better than to come in here without my consent. Stewing, I grabbed my blankets, throwing them all to the floor in anger. My abilities, while not as powerful as before, were still activated, and the floor bent a little at the unnecessary force. I was so angry, my blood boiled with the added adrenaline. I'm so tired of living this way, so tired of pretending I'm a boy just so that my sisters and I aren't separated, I'm sick of _all _of it!

That's when the pain began, and my valkyrie abilities were completely nullified. I knew I shouldn't have used so much of my power to take out those three supposedly mortal boys; now, I was officially linked to the thoughts of every living thing in a three mile radius, all the pain and sorrow, overwhelming joy, the rage… why was it so painful?

I collapsed to the floor, biting my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain and alerting my sisters to my present condition. I rocked back and forth in my seated position, trying to block them all out. But once I blocked out something, another creature would invade my mind and begin thinking of something, _feeling _something. I just hoped that it would all end before…

'_No.' _ I thought weakly, a new emotion filling my head, along with more thought. I listened as people screamed in pure agony, felt the cold grip of death fall upon my mind, practically saw the scarlet liquid as it fell from the living body. My eyes teared up, and I fell to the blanketed floor, my eyes wide open and unblinking. My stomach began turning in knots as I felt the horror of many warriors as they saw their comrade fall, felt the disbelief of losing a grandmother, felt the pain of losing love.

'_Make it stop...' _Was my last feeble thought as I lost all consciousness, but instead of sleeping I merely lay there, thrashing as all of the foreign thoughts infiltrated my mind and stomp all over my sanity.

**Blossom's P.O.V. (Just to shake things up a bit (;)**

I can't believe her childishness! Storming off like that, just because of a little lecture on her behavior and making sure her moral compass is pointed in the right direction. Heaven knows we have enough power that could corrupt anyone.

"Um, Blossom?" A melodic voice interrupted my thoughts, and I looked up to see my youngest sister standing in the doorway, waiting to be invited in.

Sighing, I released all of my earlier anger and tension (It would affect Bubbles too much), I smiled at her, "What do you need Bubbles?"

"It's not my place, but," Bubbles walked in, sitting in front of me so that my pink eyes could stare directly into her gorgeous blue ones, "I think you were a little harsh on Buttercup."

I felt my eye twitch, "Oh was I? What makes you say that?"

Bubbles, realizing that she had made some sort of mistake, backtracked, "I mean, she needed to be reminded of the rules, because otherwise she'd start using her powers all the time. But she knows the consequences of her actions, if I'm reading her feelings right she's already experiencing the repercussions." She looked at me, but looked through me, probably reading my emotions. Her blue eyes softened even more, and her eyes refocused so that they were looking at me, "And after all, it was in self defense, and she didn't hurt anyone… So maybe you two can go back to liking each other again?"

The last part of the sentence was filled with hope, but I sighed, "It's not the fact that she used her powers Bubbles. But it was the fact that she was seen! Not to mention, she lost an _artifact_ Bubbles. An artifact! What happens if someone finds it and suddenly realizes that they have a brush that has to potential to control mermaids!"

"Blossom," Bubbles soothed, closing the distance between us and placing a delicate and small hand on my shoulder, "Melody has the artifact, no one will be able to find it in the grotto." Her hand stiffened, and she gasped. "Buttercup entered her second stage."

"Right." I sigh, knowing that my sweet natured little sister was reading only a few of the emotions rolling off of Buttercup, pain the most prominent of all, "Come on, we should leave."

"We're leaving? Where are we going? What about Buttercup?"

I smiled at my pure little sister, "Buttercup doesn't want us to see her like this Bubbles. It's best if we go into town. You can give Mrs. Pattent her laundry back, and I can sell herbs to the pharmacist. Not to mention," I watched as Bubbles perked right back up, listening intently, "I believe there's a festival tonight?"

"Yes! Oh yes, yes, YES! Thank you so much Blossom!" My blonde sister exclaimed, hugging me as she giggled with excitement. She then ran back to the room that we shared, grabbing Mrs. Pattents laundry and carefully placing it in a cloth bag.

'You should be more careful, Blossom.'

I turned to face Arpan, my phoenix. Even in old age, his plumage varied from a flaming yellow, brilliant orange, and scarlet red. His tail feathers were long and I knew that if he was in flight, they would form a beautiful flaming trail behind him. His eyes were black, same as his beak and talons, and all in all I couldn't ask for a more wise or faithful companion.

"Oh, and why's that?" I asked aloud, because I didn't have the ability to communicate telepathically like Buttercup.

'Those boys may still be in town.' Arpan answered my question, his black eyes locked on me.

"I know. But Bubbles and I need some time.. away from this, even if it's only for one night." I retorted, but my heart wasn't in it. Buttercup was in a critical stage right now. If there were a thief, or heaven forbid a _hunter_, she wouldn't be able to handle it on her own.

'You need to trust in your sister's abilities.' Arpan lectured, and I sighed.

"I know, but I can't help but worry. This isn't the first time something like this has happened, and I don't want it to completely destroy us like the other protectors that came before us." I said, not caring if I sounded bitchy or bratty. I was genuinely worried for my family, and I could sense that Arpan knew it.

'Worry not. Night Shade, Amoris and myself will watch her.'

I sigh, knowing that phoenix's are well known for their stubbornness. I may be his companion, but we act upon a respect relationship, unlike how Bubbles and Amoris love each other and Buttercup and Nightshade inspire each other. If I try to find another alternative, then our relationship could crumble, and I'll lose Arpan.

"Fine, we'll be back soon. Watch her, and don't let her outside." I order the old phoenix.

'As you wish.' He bowed his head, and flew out of the room, taking all of the warmth with him. Standing, I look at Buttercup's door, and contemplate opening it and comforting my raven-haired sister. But I know that she wouldn't want me to see her in her current state, if she has really reached stage two of her regression.

"Blossom! Let's go!" Bubbles called, laughing lightly as I followed her out the door, grabbing my red ribbon and putting my hair up in a half updo. I followed Bubbles through the woods on a path that was carved long ago, but thanks to travellers the road remained intact throughout the centuries.

Before long we arrived in the town, which was bustling with life as the sleepy townsfolk finally put their work to use. People were setting up stalls, roaming the streets, and setting decorations along the road. There was laughter as a small boy, trying to act like a hero, fell into a puddle of mud.

"Mrs. Pattent!" Bubbles called, laughing as she ran over to a stall with the kindly older woman placing out small trinkets.

"Bubbles! It's wonderful to see you Love." Mrs. Pattent exclaimed lovingly, pulling Bubbles into a motherly hug, "Are you here to see the festival?"

"Yeah!" Bubbles smiled, pulling out of the hug and pulling me forward by the arm, "And Blossom came with me."

"How sweet, two sisters visiting festivals." Mrs. Pattent started looking around, and asked, "But where's your brother Blake? Did he hear about the witch attack?"

"Witch attack?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow up, we didn't see any witch activity today, "Who reported it?"

"Some young'uns, probably just saw one of you two collecting herbs." Mrs. Pattent chuckled, but my blood was icy cold as I processed the information, "I do hope that you would take me up on my offer to move in with me. The forest is no place for young girls to roam."

"Oh Mrs. Pattent, you know we can't do that. Too many travellers injure themselves on the road, especially by the mountain pass. Blossom's herbs are needed up there." Bubbles laughed, and I saw that she was trying to slightly twist Mrs. Pattents emotions so that she wouldn't suspect that we were up there for a different reason.

"Oh all right. You know I just worry." Mrs. Pattent really was acting just like a mother or grandmother would, but that doesn't mean that I know what that's actually like.

"Excuse us, but did you say that you live up in the woods?" A voice asked from behind, and Bubbles looked over my shoulder with worry. I whipped around to face three boys, and of course Princess Morbucks, who was draping herself all over the green one. The red one, the one who had spoken, was looking at me with intelligent blood red eyes, and his orangey-red hair was in a low ponytail. He wore a red tunic with black trousers, and a belt with a lot of pockets. But something was off about him.

"Yes I did, and what of it?" I challenged, looking straight into his blood red eyes. Something wasn't human about him or the other boys with him, but I still couldn't place my finger on what it was.

"Oh Brick, you shouldn't waste your time with her." Princess cooed, still attached to the green one's arm, "Everyone knows their devil chosen, ones who roam the forest searching for lost travellers to sacrifice. Especially the blue one, she's already placed a spell on everyone in the town, making them love her."

"Witches huh…" The blue one mused, looking at Bubbles who ducked her head, her eyes filled with shame to have been singled out by Princess. He continued to look at her, puzzled, and Brick looked at me, his blood red eyes hungering to learn more. The green one, however, was obviously bored and kept looking at the hills of forest, completely ignoring Princess.

"For shame Miss Morbucks." Mrs. Pattent scolded, "That is no way to talk to your father's citizens, especially ones as helpful as Blossom, Bubbles, and Blake."

"Wait, who's Blake?" The green boy asked, ears perking up at the fact that there was another one of us. Was he possibly the one who had seen Buttercup earlier?

"Our younger brother." Bubbles muttered, still unable to look any of the boys in the eye, bowing her blonde head so that instead her gaze was directed at their shoes.

"Oh." The green one said, quickly losing interest in the fact that Blake, aka Buttercup, was a boy.

"Oh Butch, you're bored aren't you? Let's go walk through the festival." Princess tugged on his arm, her nasally voice was starting to give me a headache. Butch reluctantly obeyed, flashing his supposed brothers a look as he walked down the now finished main road with Princess dragging him along.

"Thank goodness…" Bubbles sighed, then clasped her hand over her mouth upon realizing what she was implying. Her worried eyes darted up to the blue one, who started to laugh.

"Don't look so worried, I can relate!" He laughed, tears streaming down his face from all of the laughter. Bubbles looked relieved, but then she looked shocked as the blue one grabbed her arm, "Let's go check out this festival!" He exclaimed, laughing at Bubbles's bewildered expression, "Hey Brick, I'm going to go show this girl what fun is like with the Boom, I'll see you at the inn!"

Without even waiting for a response, he began pulling a stressing Bubbles down the main road, then saw something on a side road, running away until both blues were out of sight.

"What was that business of her calling you devil chosen?" Brick asked, his eyes curious.

"I'm not saying anything until you tell me what the Boom is." I crossed my arms over my chest, sending him a level-headed look that I hoped showed that I was not to be messed with.

"His name's Boomer." Brick sighed, running a large hand through his long red hair, "And don't worry. He may make some mistakes, but he's a good kid. Now are you going to tell me what Princess meant yourself or am I going to have to ask the townspeople?"

I nodded, placing a hand on my temple. He was going to hear about it sooner or later, so he might as well hear it from the source.

"My sister, brother and I live in the woods, in between the mountain pass and Cape Lightning. About three centuries ago, there were often, for lack of a better word witch and creature attacks in the woods, and since I'm an herbalist I thought I would be of more use up where travellers and villagers are commonly attacked instead of being stuck down here, where there are doctors that others can go to."

"Interesting," He mused, pondering this new information, "And have you ever seen any creatures or witches up there?"

"That's preposterous." I retorted, trying to throw him off the trail, "There are no such things as witches or monsters. Otherwise, I would've seen one by now."

"Blossom, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." I answered, sorting through my bag to get Mrs. Pattent her ointment she frequently ordered. I know it's in here somewhere, I remember packing it…

My thoughts were cut off as I felt a hand on my shoulder whip me around so that I was staring Brick in the eyes. My heart was aflutter at the sudden movement, and I felt heat rising to my face, how embarrassing is this? He simply smirked and lowered his face to my probably scarlet cheeks.

"What are you doing..?" I asked, my breath catching in my throat at the closeness.

"They are real Blossom." He whispered in my ear, his breath was making my ear tingle, "I should know. I've taken the job King Morbucks offered to exterminate all unnatural life in those woods."

He pulled away, and without another word he walked off down the main road, leaving me to think about what just happened. The sudden realization of what he and his brothers were sent ice running through my veins. Of course, the new guys had to be freaking hunters of all things.

Then I remembered that Bubbles was alone with one. And she had no idea that he could kill her if she gives him reason to suspect that she's anything other than human. Then I remembered Buttercup, and how she was in agony right now because of these three boys.

I ran off, leaving a confused Mrs. Pattent behind. I needed to get to Bubbles, before I was possibly too late.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I feel like such a horrible person right now with that cliffhanger, I'll try to post another chapter ASAP. And as for you buru8, a hopefully faithful reviewer, I answered some of your questions very indirectly. Yeah, I plan to reveal more about the girls, boys, and their pasts, powers, and other cool stuff as time goes on.**

**But yeah, please review because I know I can improve, I just don't know what to improve on, which is very problamatic!**

**to infinity… AND BEYOND!**

**Xen out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AND HERE WE ARE! Xen's back and I've gotta say, I'm spazzing on the floor. OVER THREE HUNDRED VIEWS! AND 6 FOLLOWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANKS FOR GIVING THIS STORY A CHANCE!**

**Moving on from my emotional outbursts, I'm sorry that I left you all on a horrible cliffhanger, I will try to not be as mean this time around because I felt horrible leaving it off like that! And I couldn't wait to write another chapter for this story because people are actually enjoying it. Oh, and another thing; in the last chapter when Princess calls Blossom, Blake, and Bubbles all devil chosen she was only supposed to say Blossom and Bubbles. I actually plan on Princess having a huge crush on Blake.**

**DISCLAIMER! I only own the plot line and some OCs.**

**SO LET'S GO! CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Wait, we are on chapter 4, right?**

**I'm going to stick with Blossom's P.O.V. because I tried writing as Bubbles and it just didn't work.**

I looked everywhere, yet I couldn't find her. Honestly, where could she have possibly gone in ten minutes that took her so far that I wouldn't be able to find her? Or had he taken her to the inn to-

I felt my blood begin to boil, and immediately made an effort to calm down. Bursting into flames in the middle of town was definitely not the way to go, especially because that would prove all of the witch rumors true. Gritting my teeth, I looked around the main square, but I couldn't see anything through the sea of people. This was going to be more difficult than I originally anticipated, and as people looked warily at me I realized that my frustration was evident on my face.

I tried to use my advanced hearing to see if I could pick up Bubbles' voice, but no such luck. There's too many people milling around in the same place, so many that I can't pick out her melodic voice.

"Move aside." A nasally voice commanded from behind, and I sighed internally. I couldn't hear my sister's voice, but I could hear Princess'? This really just isn't my day. I regretfully obliged, but unfortunately she had begun to move before I was out of the way, resulting in her foot landing right above my heel. She fell over into the mud (which was actually kind of a good look for her), and I clutched my foot, squeezing my eyes shut because of the pain. I think that brat might've torn my tendon or dislocated my freaking foot. I mean seriously, who steps on someone's foot for crying out loud?

"You Wench! How dare you trip me!" Princess shrieked, once again oblivious to everything but herself. I was still on the ground, trying to figure out what she did to my foot, a way to get home, and how I was going to erase all evidence of tears from my face, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Princess walked over and began pulling my long hair, trying to raise my head so that she could bark into my face. But I kept my face down, trying to ignore the pain of my hair being pulled away from my scalp and trying to cope with the pain blossoming in my left foot; I still have no idea what the hell she did, and quite honestly Princess screaming in my ear was starting to get really annoying. Without realizing it, I accidentally let some of my anger surface, which resulted in my hair heating up and shocking Princess with a slight, nonexistent burn to the hand. She quickly dropped my hair, blowing on her hand.

"How dare you burn my hand?!" Princess shrieked, her face turning bright red with anger. She then grabbed some mud from off of the ground, and was about to throw it until a new voice came through the crowd, one that I never thought I would be so happy to hear in all my life.

"Princess, put down the mud."

I looked up through my orange-red hair to see Buttercup holding Princess' arm back, her emerald green eyes challenging. Her skin was still slightly pale, and her arm shook a little, but BC was back in action, and I knew what would happen next.

"Oh Blake!" Princess squealed, and tried to drape herself all over BC, who merely dodged the onslaught of sudden hormonal teenager affection. Princess face planted on the ground behind BC, and all of the other teenage girls around us marveled and fell in love with how cool 'Blake' was.

"You okay Bloss?" Buttercup asked, kneeling down by me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and just like that, she established a link with me.

_**BLOSSOM'S THOUGHTS LOOK LIKE THIS**_

'_**Buttercup, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be outside this soon after your regression, how are you even standing? Their thoughts should have-'**_

'_You worry way too much for someone who's kneeling on the ground clutching a foot in pain. Are you going to explain what happened or not?'_

I silently shook my head, and Buttercup sighed. She stood back up, and grimaced. "You really need to learn how to accept someone's help big sis. Otherwise there'll be an embarrassing outcome for you and me."

"Oh Blake, thank goodness you came!" Princess squealed, seeming to have forgotten that BC had caused her to get muddy, "You need to control that beast of a sister, she burned me!"

Buttercup just ignored the puffball, and turned to see something coming through the group of hormonal teenagers that had come to see Buttercup.

"Excuse me, pardon me…" A familiar rough voice sounded through the crowd, and Brick pushed his way through with his brother Butch. Buttercup, upon seeing them, slightly stiffened and let her shaggy black hair fall into her face. Just as I thought, they were the ones who had seen Buttercup earlier, and if she was covering her face like that then one of them must be the one who has a link with her.

"Who the hell are you?" Butch suddenly asked, and Buttercup immediately relaxed. He must be the one with the link, and judging by his question he doesn't remember her face all that well.

My thoughts were cut off by another sharp shot of pain from my foot, but I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out.

"I could ask you the same thing, since I live here." Buttercup replied nonchalantly, "But I have a feeling my efforts would be wasted. I'm Blake."

Buttercup held out a hand to Brick, who just looked at it. Butch was still looking at her with narrowed eyes, but took her hand when she offered it to him.

"So what happened?" Brick asked, eyes scanning the whole scene before him.

"I don't know, I just showed up." Buttercup shrugged, then looked at Princess, who had been pushed to the back of the crowding girls, "Though I believe it might have been another accident between Blossom and Princess. Those seem to happen a lot more often these days."

"Wait a second, you're Blake as in her brother, aren't you?" Butch asked, pointing at me. Buttercup looked at him, her mouth open in shock, and Brick facepalmed.

"Are you seriously just figuring that out now?!" Buttercup asked with disbelief, and all the girls looked at Butch with disbelief as well.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Brick asked, probably ignoring his brother's stupid question. He was looking at Buttercup with the same mask that I use, and the corners of her mouth turned up a bit.

"Yes actually. You and your brothers can get the hell-"

'_**Buttercup, their hunters! And one of them is with Bubbles! All alone!'**_

"Damn it all…" Buttercup mumbled. Butch, the only one within hearing distance of my raven-haired sister, looked at her with confusion before she continued, "Forget everything I just said."

'_Sorry Bloss.'_

Confused, I looked up at Buttercup, not caring if anyone saw my tearstained face, and saw my little sister pondering something.

"I need to go get Bubbles, otherwise she'll flip out at me later. Can I trust one of you to take Blossom back to our home?"

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. She wasn't going to let them just-

"I'll do it." Brick volunteered. He looked like a kid who hadn't gotten caught stealing from the cookie jar, and quite frankly it scared me a little bit.

"Right, then I'll go get my other sister." Buttercup sighed, and turned around to run smack dab into Princess, "What is it now Princess?"

"As much as I love you and am the president of your fanclub, I must insist that you leave her here with me." Princess commanded, squinting her beady eyes, "She burned me! See!" Princess waved her hand in front of Buttercup's annoyed face. The first small breeze of the night arrived then, probably because Buttercup was getting angry.

"That so? Did anyone else here see a flame, because I didn't." Buttercup looked at her fanclub, who just shook their heads no, "Right then, red-guy over there is going to take Blossom back to our house."

Princess tried to protest again, but before she could Buttercup smirked and placed a long finger on Princess' lips, shushing her. I looked at Buttercup's eyes, and could tell that she was just trying to take one for the team**(No, I'm not shipping Princess with Buttercup, but because BC is actually Blake, one of the coolest 'boys' in town, she's got her own fanclub. So to get Princess to shut up, Buttercup is using her charm, no matter how much she doesn't like it)**. All of the fangirls exploded, screaming things like "So cool!" and "Me next Blake!".

'_**Sorry Buttercup.'**_

There was no response, so the connection had either timed out or she had cut me off.

"Right then…" I muttered, finally trying to stand up. Once I was upright on my left foot, I put down my right foot, only to flop over like a fish. Unfortunately, Brick was close enough to catch me, and into his arms I went. I looked over and saw Buttercup desperately trying to hold back a laugh, and I realized that my face must be flushed a bright scarlet.

"Erm, Blake, would you mind-" Brick looked to Buttercup, who was running off in the other direction, and yelling over her shoulder.

"Sorry, but I've got to go find my little sister. Blossom can tell you the directions to the house, and I'm taking Greenie with me!" Buttercup yelled, but I could see her smirk.

"Wait, what…?" Butch looked confused until Buttercup ran back to us, winked at the fangirls to create an opening in their circle, and dragged Butch after her.

After they left, I sighed, causing Brick to look down with a puzzled face.

"That's some crazy brother you've got there," Brick said, trying to erase the awkward silence.

"Now you see why we live in the woods. If we lived down here, all the teenage girls would faint because Butt- I mean, Blake would cause their hormones to run wild." I said, sarcasm heavily implied.

"I can see that." Brick replied to the sarcasm, looking at the fainted fangirls strewn about the main square.

"Listen, I can walk-" I squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp.

"No you can't, not with that foot. And besides, I should probably do what Blake says." Brick grimaced, then whispered, "I really don't want to know what he could do if he gets angry."

"Why's that?" I asked, forgetting about walking on my own as he carried me, not noticing that we had already made it out of the town. He looked down, his blood red eyes sparkling thanks to the full moon, and I felt my face heat up even more.

"To be honest, I don't want to know what those fangirls would do." He said, still not noticing that I was looking at him. But then he moved his gaze to me, and our eyes met. I felt a link, a connection, and I think he might have felt it too because he stopped walking and just stood there, looking into my eyes while I stared back at his.

"Um, if you follow the path it should lead you to a tall tree with another beaten up path, and if you take it we'll make it to my home." I quickly mumbled, still staring into his eyes even though the moon was being covered by a cloud.

"Uh, yeah. I'll take that path." Brick mumbled, his cheeks turning a slight pink. Am I seeing things, or did the hunter just blush by something the valkyrie said?

"Blossom!" I heard Bubbles, and sure enough farther up the path my blonde sister was waving a lantern, with Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer by her side.

"Hey reds! Come on, we've got to treat that foot remember? So stop making kissy faces in the moonlight and let's get Blossom home!" Buttercup called, and I'm pretty sure Brick and I both blushed simultaneously, causing our siblings to start laughing.

"Good one!" Butch managed to get out between laughs, swinging an arm around Buttercup, who slightly stiffened but then relaxed, accepting the friendly gesture. Boomer had drawn Bubbles close to him with one arm, almost doing a one sided hug type-thing. Bubbles slightly blushed, but didn't push him away.

"All right, if you're done with laughing at your older siblings, I do believe we need to get Blossom inside, right?"

Buttercup and Bubbles stopped laughing, finally remembering why Brick had to carry me home. They fretted as Brick walked me over, and then we all followed the path that led to our small home.

Upon arriving, Buttercup and Bubbles turned around and tried to take me from Brick.

"What are you two up to?" Brick asked, not handing me over. This somehow managed to make me blush again- after I had just calmed down too!- and Buttercup made a pfft noise while trying to stifle her laughter.

"We can take it from here, so sorry that we had to trouble you boys." Bubbles said, bowing slightly to convey her thanks.

"I don't know, I kind of like it here." Boomer said, appraising our home from the outside.

"I've got to agree with the kid Brick, this place feels homey." Butch said, grinning after seeing Buttercup's puzzled face.

"That settles it then. We're staying here for the night." Brick announced.

My sisters looked at the three boys with blank stares, not comprehending what they were saying.

I'd give them three seconds.

Two seconds.

One second.

"EEEEEEEH?" They both exclaimed at the same time, and I saw Bubbles' face turn a complete shade of scarlet, whereas Buttercup was stuttering, looking at them all with a surprised face.

"Fine, fine." I said from Brick's arms, sighing slightly.

"B-but B-b-blossom…" Buttercup stammered, trying to get out of it.

"They helped us, so it's the least we can do. Bubbles and Blake, help me inside so that we can situate the rooms."

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at me with wide eyes, but obeyed without question, helping me out of Brick's arms and letting me use them like crutches.

"Please wait for a bit while we prepare the rooms." I say, turning around to face Brick, who's once again smirking.

"No problem, take all the time you need." He replied, the smirk still in place. Before I could doubt my decision, Buttercup and Bubbles took me inside to prepare the rooms.

**AND END CHAPTER FOUR!**

**I'm sorry for being so mean again, really I am! Please know that I will once again try to update ASAP, because I'm currently on a roll!**

**to infinity… AND BEYOND!**

**Xen out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back! How's it hanging readers?**

**Let's see, I don't believe I have any important info for you right now, but I am going to ask that you PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know your thoughts on the story, regardless about whether my writing style suits your tastes or not. Having input from an outside party that doesn't know my true identity can be really helpful, and you can probably help me out more than you realize. After all, all of you are amazing people to continue, so think about why you continued to read my story and let me know! I love knowing that I've pleased people via writing!**

**And onward to chapter five! **

**Disclaimer to ownage of the PPG and RRB, because as much as I would love to own them, I don't. **

**Brick's P.O.V. (Because I want to change it up a little)**

I waited until I was certain that the two girls and one boy were inside and unable to see or hear my brothers and I.

"Those three give me the strongest vibes I've ever felt." Boomer said, looking around the area that could only be assumed to be theirs. The thing that came to our attention the most was the big gate that lead into the black woods that stood a little ways away from the house.

"I don't know guys, I don't think they're the three witches we're looking for." Butch stated, bored with the whole ordeal already, cleaning out his nail beds with a dirty thumb.

As soon as we heard Princess call Blossom and the bubbly blonde devil chosen (aka witches), we all decided to do everything we could to get close and learn the truth; it was our duty as Hunters, after all, and the fact that Butch was doubting my perfect plan ticked me off.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Butch?" I asked sarcastically, ready for his stupidity to kick in. But, surprisingly enough, he remained nonchalant as he looked into my eyes with his tired forest green ones.

"They'd probably be related to that witch from earlier, the green eyed one." He replied, not giving me a challenge or anything, simply stating facts. Maybe he's too tired to be an idiot, if that's even possible.

"Why do you think that?" Boomer cut in, still eyeing the big gate with curiosity.

"Earlier, when I was *insert awkward cough here* fighting that witch, she mentioned sisters. If the blonde and red are witches, then shouldn't that guy be a girl?" He asked, and I looked at him oddly.

"Fighting the witch, huh?" Boomer snickers, turning away from a currently blushing Butch, who then proceeded to smack Boomer upside the head.

"That seems to be the question of the hour. But as Boomer said, something's off about them, and I think we need to figure out what. I'll stick to the redhead, Boom can take Blondie, and Butch has that guy." I order, looking at my two brothers. While Boomer began to celebrate for getting the easy one, Butch looked devastated.

"Hold up, why do you two get the easy ones? I mean, I can't even use my roguish charm on him!" Butch whined, and Boomer snickers.

"Roguish charm too? Man, you've got to be tired if you're acting this smart." Boomer jokes, earning another smack from our raven-haired brother.

"Well then Butch, what would you have me do?" I ask, exhausted. I can't keep up with this bonehead, going from helplessly stupid to having some form of brains.

"I have an idea." Butch smirks, holding up his hand. On his pinky is a silver ring with an engraving of an infinity symbol. I look to Boomer, who's entertaining Butch's idea by looking at his own ring, but instead of an infinity symbol like Butch Boomer's ring has a symbol for hope on it **(Look up native american hope symbol, you should see it)**, and I felt my own ring, cool against my forefinger, and could feel the almost satanic pentagram-like star burn into my flesh.

"No. Using our abilities is strictly prohibited for a reason Butch; if we use them, there's no guaranteeing the amount of damage we'll cause, not to mention the aftereffects." I reply gravely, staring my spunky brother down.

"Fine, fine." Butch sighs, and lowers his hand again.

"He does bring up a good point though Brick." Boomer said, strangely serious. His navy blue eyes were still focused on the gate, which meant that its presence was bothering him.

"How do you figure?" I ask, bored with this game of 'Let's try to one up Brick.' Seeming to sense my lack of interest, Boomer tried to call me back to the present problem.

"Blake's a dude, not that crazy chick we saw earlier." Boomer pointed out, and I sighed, knowing that his thinking was rational.

"Unless they decided to hide Blake's true sex." I stated calmly, and Butch and Boomer looked at me in shock.

"You don't think they would-"

"Actually do that, would you?" Boomer finished Butch's question, and my confused brothers looked to me for guidance. Reassured by their lack of independence, I once again stepped into my role as leader with a smirk.

"Who knows? Time will tell, and us staying the night will just help speed things up a little bit." I state, enjoying their admiration for me.

"Yo, doofuses." A new voice interrupted into the conversation, and I looked up to see the brother, Blake.

"We aren't doofuses!" Butch yelled, letting the smaller boy get him riled.

"Could've fooled me." Blake muttered, angering my tall brother even more. But before an all out brawl broke out (try saying that five times fast), Boomer stepped in between the two raven-haired boys.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty." He tried lightening the mood, but succeeded only in angering the two even more.

"Who the hell are you calling a lady?!" Both of the greens yelled, Butch smacking Boomer and Blake kicking him, barely missing where it counts.

"*Grunt* good… one…" Boomer wheezes before collapsing to the ground. Both of his adversaries had fury in their green eyes, but Blake's eyes held something other than anger as well. I cursed myself when I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Moving on," Blake continued, blowing spiky black hair out of his eyes, "We've got everything set up for you to settle in, so follow me your highnesses."

That last bit was said quietly, but because I was near him I heard what Blake said. He really didn't seem to like doing this one bit, and a part of me wondered if my theory was correct.

We walked in to the small home, and Boomer gawked at how impoverished it seemed. There were cracks in the walls, and parts of the ceiling were broken enough to let the sun shine in through the roof. There was a small, and I mean very small, cooking area, and a few utensils, plates, and a pot. Instead of chairs, there were little mats, all of which were pushed into one corner of the sort of medium sized room.

"What are you looking at?" Blake snarled, scowling at my youngest brother, who tried to form words but his mouth just flapped open and closed like a fish.

"Oh, let him off Blake. I'm sure he didn't mean it." The blonde one named Bubbles giggled, stepping out of a sliding door that was directly in front of us, and I saw Blossom's silhouette against the cloth material it was composed of.

Blake, grumbling, glares at my brothers and I. well, someone has anger issues that must be worse than Butch's. I mean, we've never done anything to the kid, but he's hating us for something!

"Right, time to get some shut eye at long last!" Butch exclaims, heading into the only other doorway, disappearing into the pitch black room. Boomer walked over to the door, poked his head in, and then turned around to face a very irritated Blake.

"You know, this room would be a lot nicer with some light." He stated, and Blake gave my goofy brother a glare that would have made death himself drop dead.

Butch whistled once he saw the look, and went further into the dark room, leaving my brother to fend for himself against Blake's new onslaught of hate.

"It would also be a lot nicer without you in it, but beggars can't be choosers now, can they?" Blake challenged, still giving my brother that wrathful glare. I felt a very slight breeze blow through the room, and Bubbles walked over to Blake, placing a hand on his shoulder even though he was over half a foot taller than she was.

"Blake, you need to be nice, they're guests." The kindhearted blonde reprimanded, but her light tone was not one of punishment. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but her tone almost sounded like it was a wake up slap in a way, if that makes any sense.

"Fine," Blake grumbled, dispersing the death glare from his fair face, and noticed that I was still standing in the door to the outside, "Hey Red, you can either come in here or go back to town. Your choice."

"Don't worry your pretty little head kid, he's staying." Butch's voice sounded from the dark room, and Blake heaved a heavy sigh, following the two idiots into the pitch black room, and I lingered in the main room, looking at everything. I then noticed that the wall opposite of Blake's room was actually a door, and I went over to see what it would lead to.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I started at Blossom's sharp voice, and whipped to my right to see the redhead standing in her doorframe, her long hair flowing past her knees and her pink eyes slightly narrowed.

"No, I'll head in." I mumble, slightly creeped out by her eyes. I don't know why, but I felt like if I stared at those eyes for too long, she could know _everything_ I know, and know all about me, maybe even more than I know about myself. The thought that someone could have more knowledge about that made me cringe.

I walked into the room, and sure enough it was pitch black, save for the moonlight coming in from the cracks in the ceiling, but even that light source was partially blocked out by trees. My eyes could barely make out the four piles of blankets on the floor, all pushed into separate corners.

"Welcome." Blake simply said, and went to go change into his nightclothes.

**Back to Buttercup's P.O.V.**

Shit, shit, shit, why in the world did I agree to do this?

I hoped that the darkness would hide both my feminine features and my face from view as I stripped down to a black undershirt and a more cushiony pair of black trousers. Also, I hoped that they had stared into my eyes long enough when the blonde angered me, because if they didn't then my illusion won't last. At least I had managed to somewhat camouflage the door, but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that the redhead was trouble. If he figured it out, I knew his brothers wouldn't be far behind.

"So Blake," Butch started, looking at me with a slight grin on his face, "Who sleeps where?"

"The only spot you can't sleep in is that one." I state tiredly, pointing to the mat closest to the door. Thankfully I was able to keep the others in the other side of the room, the only exclusion to that rule being the one mattress in the middle of the room.

"Cool." Butch said, and walked over to the mat in the middle, "Woah, what the hell?"

I look over, confused, and he turns the mat over, revealing the divot I made in the floor earlier. Damn, I forgot all about that temper tantrum, how am I going to cover this one up?

"Blake, what's that from?" Blondie asks, and I panic, thinking horrible thoughts about how this was going to ruin the whole plan.

"Erm, that's from, uh…" I look around, then come up with something that shouldn't have too many holes, "We were robbed a little while ago, and one of them was a heavier guy who banged around the house a little too much."

They accepted it for now, but I could tell that they didn't quite buy the tall tale. Oh well, now I can think up a reasonable enough explanation with the extra time; I've just got to be ready for when that time comes.

"Right then, time to get some shut eye!" Butch exclaims, and then removes his shirt, revealing a pale chest with well defined muscle that's not overly defined, if that makes any sense. I look away, probably blushing profusely (again, this NEVER happens to me!), and then to my horror his brothers start to do the same.

"Hey, aren't you going to get ready for some sleep?" Butch asks, noticing that I'm still wearing a black shirt. But I can't go and take off my shirt, for all I know the idiot might recognie me!

"I'm ready as is." I simply say, and turn around to head to my bed when I feel arms on my shoulders, almost pulling me into a bear hug.

"Aw, are you embarrassed because you're, like, only 14?" Butch asks, probably mocking me for my self-consciousness.

"Get off me Butch." I growl, trying to ignore the fact that his lips were right behind my ear. Gotta act like Blake, not Buttercup. Blake, not Buttercup. Right, I can ignore the fact that a ridiculously attractive guy was right behind me, shirtless, in my own room. You can do it BC, you can do it.

"Aw come on, quit being a killjoy." Butch pouts, and for the millisecond that I let my guard down he grabs my shirt hem and tries to pull it upward, laughing as he says, "And the big secret is revealed!"

"You *insert colorful language here* asshole I swear to God I'm going to *insert long lines of colorful language, followed by just as colorful threats*!" I exclaim, flipping Butch over my shoulder in a fit of pure rage.

He looks up at me from the ground in surprise, and is blushing slightly as I pant heavily, not caring if my unusually green eyes are on full display in their wrathful glory. He was being an idiot, and I'm going to make him pay the price.

"Jesus Blake, was that really necessary?" Boomer ridicules, finally speaking up after the whole scene has taken place. Brick is just staring at me with wide eyes, probably calculating something in that stupid brain of his.

"What the hell were you trying to do, break my back?!" Butch exclaims, warily getting to his feet. His blush is gone and all that's left on his face is a face of disbelief, anger, and maybe the same thing that I had seen earlier today. I silently curse myself when tears of rage fall lightly on my face, and he halts when he sees them. Slowly, he lifts a hand to my face, but before the asshole can make a physical connection I swat his hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I warn him, anger apparent in my voice, and I cursed myself when I felt a huge lump in my throat. Seriously, all this just because he tried to lift your shirt, chill Buttercup, you're supposed to be Blake right now. But I couldn't help the silent tears as I stomp over to my mat, ignoring the looks the three brothers are giving each other as I welcome sleep into my current ridiculously emotionally messed up mind. I think about Butch, and all the times that I had seen him today.

What the hell is this idiot doing to me?

**Bubble's P.O.V. Because I have almost nailed her personality for this story!**

THERE IS A TIME SKIP! THIS IS IN THE WEE HOURS OF THE MORNING, AND WHILE EVERYONE IS ASLEEP! SORT OF!

I look around with horror at the sight before me; everyone in the town is jeering at me as they behold the sight as well. The forest is completely gone, having been burned to the ground, and a flood has started to inch its way towards the town. I could feel no wind blowing through the town, and there were black clouds in the sky, threatening to spill their water onto the town to assist the flood.

But I wasn't really paying attention to any of these things. The real sight that caught my attention was Buttercup, who was laying in a bloody puddle, a gash was evident in her stomach, but that wasn't what had done her in; her left eye, glazed over as it was, was still aglow with her valkyrie abilities, and the infinity symbol on her wrist had formed bands on both of her arms, neck, and legs. Her black hair was long, reaching her mid-back, and shaggy, shrouding the right side of her face from view. And because there was a small drip of blood coming from both her nose and left ear, I knew she had completely surpassed her third stage of regression. Her canine teeth, from what I could see, were slightly pointed at the tip, and from where they connected with her bottom lip there was a small drop of the scarlet liquid that allowed her to live.

Butch was crouched by her, staring at her with horror, taking in her appearance. I went to go place a hand on his shoulder and bring him back to reality, but he stayed there, unresponsive, looking at my raven-haired sister with horror and sadness, and I saw a tear fall from his forest green eyes.

"Why did you have to lie…?" He whispered, probably intending to ask her, but I backed up anyway, unsure as to how to comfort him. I absolutely refuse to use my powers, even if everyone hates me now. I just don't have the heart to manipulate their emotions, even though I only did it a couple of times to protect our secret.

My frantic gaze rested then on Blossom, who was battling Brick, and I could tell she was going all out because her pink eyes were now a burning red (not as red as Brick's though), and her star tattoo that was originally on the back of her neck, sort of behind her ears, was now in a chain like pattern all around parts of her face, all of her neck, and even without seeing it I knew that the stars had made it to her back. Her red hair was slightly flowing, the tips burning red with fire, and her fingers and hand had turned black from the high heat of the blood flowing through her veins. Her nails were like talons, and on her face were small slashes that had scarred over from the heat sealing them closed. In my sisters eyes was hatred, completely directed at Brick, who looked like he was fighting for his life.

I curl into a ball, not wanting to see the rest of their fight. I covered my ears with their hands to block out the jeering of the townspeople and Blossom's inhuman cries as she rushed into battle with Brick. Far above, the sky thundered, and the rain began to fall.

Everything went quiet, and I lifted my head in confusion. I was no longer witnessing Blossom and Buttercup lose control, but instead I was in a black room. There was no light source, but that all changed when suddenly the room flashed a brilliant white, and I saw another horrific sight; Boomer lay beneath me, his eyes wide and glazed over, and I then saw that his throat had been slit.

Shrieking, I scramble off of him, and I stand, looking at the mirror on the other side of the room in horror. It was me, but not me; I had used all of my power. My tattoo, a symbol for hope, that should be on my lower back had managed to spiral all the way to my face and marred the entire left side of my face, not touching the right side. My hair was down, and flowing freely as though I were underwater, and my skin had become tough and scaly, at certain points like my ears the scales were sharp and pointed, curving upward, and a little above my forehead was an almost invisible pair of blunted horns. My nails, though not as talon-like as Blossom's, had become sharp and pointed, my irises were almost as white as my pupils. And to top it all off, my white dress was stained scarlet by blood; Boomer's blood.

I continue to stare at the mirror in horror, tears escaping my eyes and freezing the minute they touch my scaly skin. Breaking from my spell, I scramble to the corner, and place both hands on top of my head as I curl into a ball.

"It's just a dream," I whisper, my voice cracking with emotion, "It's just a dream…"

I freeze as I feel something pierce my skin, and look up to see that Boomer had crawled forward and rammed a silver knife through my monstrous form.

"Take that… Witch…" He pants before completely collapsing on the floor, as I just stare silently in horror at the blade protruding from my chest.

Tears begin to leak out of my eyes, despite freezing soon after, as the pain finally registers. Shaking, I rip the blade out and watch as my blood freezes upon touching the surrounding skin. I just sit there watching, tears flowing from my eyes, and collapse, acepting the darkness that followed.

I sit up, gasping, taking in all of my surroundings; I was back in my room, with Blossom's snoring, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just another prophetic nightmare, as I like to call them, and hopefully it's not worth reporting to Blossom.

Unfortunately, my brain wouldn't let me forget any of the images from my dream, and consequently I couldn't go back to sleep out of fear that the same type of dream would happen again. Sighing, I stand up and carefully walk out of the room, succeeding in not making any noise. I needed a stress reliever, and since tonight's a full moon that means that none of the mermaids will be out.

I silently close the door, and walk across the room, remembering that I only have my nightdress on, but then not caring because who was going to see me outside at this hour?

"Right," I mumble to myself, "Let's go." I was still shaken up by that horrible dream, and I knew just the place I could go.

I walked out of our home, and completely left our yard-like area. I walked around the stunted willow tree that led to another path that headed towards what I liked to call the Grove. It took about 15 minutes to get there, and the air was bitter against my exposed skin, but once I arrived at the Grove it was all worth it.

The Grove is a beautiful place, especially on a full moon. It's a big hill, covered with red poppies that reflect the moonlight really well, but its most defining feature is the large wisteria tree located at the bottom of the hill, in a small clearing with wildflowers. I loved coming here to decompress, and that is what I planned to do.

I walked over to the wisteria, placing a hand on its beautiful trunk, and tried to think of something to sing. I know it sounds cheesy, but singing can help me decompress big time. So I opened my mouth, and using my melodic voice I began to sing my problems away.

**(Sorry, but I have no song in mind for this! My bad! Try to tell me if you want her to sing any song in the future because that would help!)**

Immediately I began to feel a little better, allowing the small tears that had begun to appear in my eyes fall as I sang the beautiful melody that was in a minor key. It reflected my hearts true feelings, and I smiled as I sang and cried, not caring that I had let some of my power slip through.

I open my eyes to see that some of the flowers had begun to collect frost, and then looked at my hands. The scales had begun to appear slightly, giving my skin an odd luminescence in the light of the full moon. But I didn't care, I was still here to sing, so none of the rest of the world matters right now! This is my time, not anyone elses!

I got to the climax of the song, almost completely losing myself in the melody when I heard the sound of a stick cracking behind me. I whip around, surprised, and completely freeze when I see who it is.

"What…" Boomer starts, and he and I can only stop to look at each other with wide blue eyes.

This isn't good!

**MWA HAHAHAHAHA! I left you all at another cliffhanger!**

**Please review so I know what I can do to improve the story, and I will try to upload the next chapter by this Tuesday!**

**What will happen to Bubbles and Boomer! Or maybe, what WON'T happen?! Thanks for reading!**

**to infinity… AND BEYOND!**

**Xen out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey! It's Xen!**

**Okay, to be completely honest here, I apologize if those nightmares were too much for the rating, I realized **_**after **_**I posted them that they were pretty freaking intense, and then DancingParade pointed it out and I felt really bad. So this is what I mean by review, so that I have an idea of what my limits can be. So thanks DancingParade, that truly helps, but as a warning Bubbles will have prophetic dreams in the future and some may be as intense and bloody as the one in the last chapter. To be fair, I will give fair warning to those of you who are squeamish about these things. **

**And by the way I'm sorry fanficsloves for my awful cliffhanger! I hope you can rest at ease knowing that their is another chapter that will hopefully resolve all of the inner turmoil that comes with an author not updating!**

**BUT ENOUGH WITH THE SERIOUS TALK! I LEFT YOU OFF WITH A CLIFFHANGER (like my other running story right now)! And I fully intend to try to cover up said cliffhanger! So here we go, chapter 6 let's do this!**

**Disclaimer I don't own the PPG or RRB but wouldn't it be so cool if I did?**

**Still Bubbles P.O.V. because I just can't do Boomer while in Bubbles mode.**

I looked at the blonde teenager, and I don't know what to do! I just hope that the fact I have scales and, by now, platinum blonde hair can convince him that I'm not Bubbles. But my eyes were probably still their brilliant blue color, and my personality is still the same. Should I act differently just to be safe, or should I rely on the darkness as camouflage?

"Who are you?" Boomer asks breathlessly, and I internally relax a little, he doesn't know who I am. But just to be safe, I'm going to make my voice a little lower.

"I can't tell you." I simply say, testing out the new voice. I only intended to alter the pitch a little bit, but in the end I ended up making my voice sound more melodic, and the pitch alteration made my voice sound sadder.

"Well, why not?" He asks, and tries to move a little closer to me. I simply back up, never taking my eyes off him, the frost crackling slightly under my blue slippers. He stops advancing, and I stop.

"I don't think my sisters would be very happy with me if I did." I unwittingly say, then slap a hand over my mouth when I realize what I said. His eyes widen slightly, and I worriedly scan my options in my mind. Maybe I can knock him out and take him back to Blossom! But I can't do that without Amoris…

"Are you by any chance related to a black-haired witch?" He asks softly, and I look up from my thinking, worry and adrenaline surging through my veins.

"What do you mean?" I ask, now wary of what I say. His navy blue eyes aren't tactful like Brick's and not menacing like Butch's, but instead are filled with emotions.

"I think my brother met one of your sisters today. Is it possible you could tell us where to find her?" He asks, and my heart leaps to my throat when he gives me slight puppy dog eyes. Is this what my sisters feel like whenever I use the eyes on them?

"Why do you want to know where she is?" I ask, backing up a little when he tries to come forward again. I look at him through my white-blonde hair, hoping that it was shielding my eyes from view.

"Well you see, we're supposed to get rid of all unnatural creatures in this area." He says almost breathlessly, his eyes never leaving me. My eyes widened when I processed what he said, and my heart hammered in my chest.

"You're… a hunter?" I ask, my voice filled with emotion, tears starting to form in my eyes. No wonder Buttercup came looking for me and practically dragged me away when she came looking for me at the festival.

"What do you mean by hunter?" He asks, his eyes are so filled with innocence. How is he a hunter and so naive to the whole concept? I guess I can fill him in on some details, but I'll leave out a lot of it.

"Hunters are what they sound like." I say cautiously, inching forward ever so slightly, stopping about three feet away from him when the poor boy begins to shiver. "They hunt fae and such, and to some groups they are known as the hell bringers."

"So we have a fearsome reputation huh?" He jokes lightly, but I can tell that the knowledge disturbs him a little, "Are Witches fae?"

"No," I shake my head, and I see him visibly relax slightly, "But I am fae."

He stiffens and looks down, and I step back a little when I realize I've told him it's his job to kill me. But then he looks at me again, and his eyes are glistening slightly.

"But I don't want to kill you." He whispers. I can't help but take a few steps forward, stopping again when his teeth start to chatter from my body giving off a slight amount of icy cold. I back up again, creating distance between us even though I don't want to.

"If you don't want to kill me, then you need to forget about me and my sisters. The only way that we can live in harmony is to pretend that the others don't exist." I say sadly, lowering my gaze from him, looking instead at the frosty flowers around my feet. I hated being this cold, but what else can I do? I can't let him harm my sisters.

"The problem is, I'm not sure if I can forget you." He says jokingly, and I immediately snap my head up to look at him. He has begun to walk forward again, but I once again took a few steps back.

"I know what you mean," I say, "But you need to. I don't want to end up accidentally hurting you, and I really don't want you to hurt my sisters."

He pauses, contemplating the problem. It's almost slightly comical, the way he tilts his head this way and that, purses his lips, and taps his hands on anything he can. I barely stifle a small giggle, and the air temperature elevates at my slight moment of happiness, but then I catch myself and once again it slams back down to my frosty temperature.

"Maybe I can remember that this happened, but I don't have to tell any other hunters?" He says, looking at me again for approval. And I nod, because I think it would tear me up inside if I completely refused him. He's used those baby blues before, he can use them again.

"That's great!" He exclaims, and I hear a slight rustle coming from deep in the woods, towards the mountains. Shoot, I completely forgot about the night elves!

"Listen to me," I say hurriedly, and he looks confused, but listens nonetheless, "We can see each other again, but we can't stay here for much longer. You need to leave."

He nods sadly, accepting this easier than I thought he would. I watch as he sullenly walks out of the Grove, but then whips around with a question that throws me off guard.

"When can I see you again?"

No one ever wants to see me again like this, especially a hunter. But I answer him nonetheless, "Listen for the Night Song, and follow it. That's where I'll be."

He nods with a satisfied look in his eyes, and turns around to continue walking. Suddenly he whips around again, but by now I'm hiding behind a tree, using my ice to create a glassy wall. Thinking that he'll give up, I turn around and begin to walk away when I hear him ask another unexpected question.

"What's the night song?"

I laugh silently at his determination to get all of the answers. This would certainly become interesting, given time. Might as well tell him, because he'll get the answer eventually.

"You'll know it when you hear it." I reply, making my voice bounce all over the clearing to give myself a more mystical flare. But then I remember that he's staying in my home tonight, and that I needed to get back before he does. Silently, I used my enhanced speed (that wasn't as enhanced as Buttercup's) to run through the path, creating a small layer of frost that will probably be replaced with morning dew once the sun rises.

I arrive at my home, but before I can celebrate my scaly ears pick up movement coming up the trail, and fast. Silently, I run inside, dancing around all the creaking areas like an acrobat, and make it to my room. Before I enter the blazing hot inferno that Blossom has probably created by now, I make sure that my skin has returned to normal and that my hair was no longer a platinum blonde, but back to its golden curls.

Once I was satisfied, I slid the door open, almost choking at the heat Blossom was radiating. Tiptoeing in, I slide the door closed and settle myself on my mat. I just barely finish settling back into my blankets when I hear the main door slide open. With a small smile I listen as I hear him clomp around (he's so noisy!), and then he slides open the door to my room. I guess I look like I've been sleeping all night long, because the door slides closed and I hear him go back into Buttercup's room.

I feel my spirits lift at the knowledge that I had a friend, and I yawned, suddenly realizing how tired I was. With a lazy smile, I close my eyes and accept the peaceful sleep that comes with it, and I don't even have any nightmares this time.

**A short little thing, I know, but this was mainly to put your minds to rest about a certain pair of blonde haired blue eyed teenagers. I hope that you all like this chapter, because honestly I think I made Bubbles a little too intense, but please tell me what you think!**

**I will get the next chapter as soon as I can, but you know, school is awful and eats up 6 hours of my day, so I will try to do all that I can.**

**Right then, to infinity… AND BEYOND!**

**Xen out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And I have made a glorious return, how are you all?**

**I apologize for my absence, someone decided that it was a good idea to enroll a freshman in multiple AP classes for her sophomore year, and then have her take midterms. So yeah, I've been busy studying because in my high school the midterms are way worse than the finals. But I'm back with another chapter to make you all happy (hopefully)! So let's go, chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the RRB or PPG, Princess, or any other characters in the PPG universe.**

**Chapter 7**

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

I couldn't sleep. At all.

Butch the Idiot still doesn't know how to turn off his psychic link, so all night I was stuck listening in and seeing his harem dreams where he's surrounded by beautiful women with some serious curves. Pig.

I heard Bubbles get out of bed, and I followed Boomer when he got up to go hear the Night Song Bubbles was singing. She had activated her powers unintentionally, and Boomer hopefully doesn't recognize her. So I slipped back into my room silently after I was sure that Boomer was delayed long enough for Bubbles to get back, and pretended that I had been sleeping while Boomer was out. Thankfully Brick didn't wake up, or I would have to explain why I was sneaking back into my own room, and that was a conversation I didn't want to have without Blossom there.

After the sun had rose and I was sure that Boomer had fallen back asleep, there was a light tapping at the door to the woods; but because I was disguising the door as a wall, I had to go all the way out of the house and around the back to talk to my visitor, Fern.

"What's up Fern?" I whisper, walking the elf away from my room and deeper into the woods in case the boys woke up.

"We are about to go on a morning hunt, and your presence was requested by most of us." Fern said, her green eyes filled with excitement and her usually pale cheeks were flushed a rosy red.

"You're going out, aren't you?" A voice asked from behind, and I whipped around to see Blossom leaning against a tree, arms crossed and the corners of her mouth quirking upward slightly.

"Well, if they're requesting my presence, I don't see much of a choice." I say shrugging, knowing that my sister will let me go, "Can you handle the three doofuses that crashed in my room last night, and make an excuse for why I'm not there to greet them on this fine morning?"

"Sure, you need to release some tension. So go, hunt. I'll cover up your absence here." Blossom nods, and then walks back to the house, probably to get some chore done. Grinning, I turn to face an excited Fern.

"Let's go hunt!" I exclaim, pulling out an ebony bow and ebony arrows tipped with emerald green feathers from a nearby tree, and I leap into the tree canopy with Fern, and we run across the tree tops to catch up with the other elves, and I chuckle all the way.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I head back to the front of our house, but I pause when I see Boomer, Butch, and Brick doing something in the large clearing. I watch as Brick appears to be giving them combat practice, and after Brick is sent flying by a groggy Butch I let out a laugh that gives me away.

"What's so funny Red?" Brick asks as he walks back over, rubbing his back. Butch looks amused with what he did, and chuckles softly at his older brother's fail.

"Just your little training session. It's amusing is all." I say, and Boomer looks at me with surprise, and Brick's jaw clenches a little bit.

"Amusing by the fact that Bricky here just got his butt kicked, right? I think I agree with you Red." Butch chuckles.

"Shut up…" Brick mumbles, turning his head away and pulling that idiotic red cap down his forehead. Boomer laughs at this.

"Aw Bricky, awe you a wittle embarrassed?" Boomer asks in a mocking tone, prompting a swipe from his older brother. But Brick misses, and Boomer just laughs as he dodges.

"Your form isn't right." I frown, studying Brick's movements, "Whenever you swing you leave your stomach wide open, which can easily be attacked."

"And what would you know about fighting?" Brick asks, turning to face me grudgingly. Butch and Boomer are stifling laughter, probably because they can see me getting annoyed with this boy. Honestly, and Buttercup says that I'm hard to handle?

"Absolutely nothing," I say, trying to keep my tone neutral, "But from observing Blake I can deduce simple problems like that."

"Hold up, Blake fights too? We need to bring him out here, where is he?" Butch asks, his eyes alight with the challenge. Brick just sighs, but Boomer turns to face me.

"Yeah, where is Blake? He was gone when we woke up." Boomer asks, looking at me with those killer blue eyes. I felt like I had been cornered by Bubbles, what with the way that he had made his eyes large and extremely hard to lie to. But I had experience with 'the eyes' thanks to Bubbles, and looked him straight on.

"Blake just needed some air and time away from all of this." I sigh, hoping that they believe my lie. Butch cocked an eyebrow, but didn't question my explanation. Boomer just shrugged and turned to look at Brick, who narrowed his eyes slightly but didn't say anything.

"So how can I improve my fighting skills so that I don't lose to my kid brother every time?" Brick asks, his eyes no longer narrowed. I feel the corners of my mouth perk up.

"I'm so glad you asked." I say snarkily, and immediately try to get to work on Brick's poor stance when I notice Butch staring at the woods, his eyes slightly wide and a smirk plastered on his face.

"She's out there." Was all he said. All three of the boys stop what they were doing, Brick looking incredulously at his younger brother and Boomer almost looking fearful. When Butch sees Brick's look and nods, Brick makes a motion to Boomer and all three of them plunge into the dense woods.

Not good.

**Back to Buttercup **

I cackled in glee as I ran through the trees. Fern was right behind me, a small smile revealing her giddiness, and we were both chasing down a King Buck. For those of you who don't know, a King Buck isn't like any deer that humans know about; with all four legs on the ground, this thing is pushing the size of a small bear, and even that's small for the species. It's like the mythical world's version of a human deer, with humongous antlers to boot. The resting thing must've heard our laughter and was starting to take off.

"He's sprinting again!" Fern yelled, and the two of us chased the Buck down. I notched an arrow and let it fly, cackling when I see it hit the Buck's tan hide. The beast falters, and Fern takes this moment to use what humans call magic; She pulls out the pan flute around her waist and ensnares the Buck's legs. Grinning, I jump down from the tree branches Fern and I had been jumping on. I walk over to the Buck, and look at its frantic, wide brown eyes. Without another word, I bring my hunting knife up and slice the neck, ending the animal's misery in the process.

"Be careful Buttercup, your mark is shining." Fern motions to the mark on my wrist, and I growl in frustration when I see that she's right. I close my eyes and will my valkyrie abilities to vanish or at least decrease, but when I open my eyes again the glowing is still there.

"That's odd." I frown, then look at Fern, "Hey Fern, are my eyes glowing any more than usual?"

"No, why do you ask?" Fern asks, pausing from the task of packing the Buck to look at me curiously.

"Well, that's odd too. If I were using my powers, my eyes should at least appear brighter." I murmur, and Fern looks at me worriedly.

'Buttercup!' Nightshade's voice resounded in my head as the large black she-wolf appeared. Her golden eyes were locked on me, and she was panting as if she had run all the way here.

"What's up Shadey?" I ask, walking over and petting her weak spot; that little patch of fur between her two ears. The she-wolf looked like she was desperately trying to keep herself from feeling pleasure, and I frown. Then I see Blossom appear from the shadows from behind Nightshade, and she is very obviously panting. "Bloss? What are you doing here?"

"You.. need… to run…" Blossom gasped out, and I look at her in confusion.

"Reality check sis, I don't run. From anything. Ooh, but maybe you can help me figure out my my symbol is glowing, but my powers aren't activated." I show her my wrist, but she tries to push it away.

"No… Time… They're…" She gasped, but couldn't finish the sentence. Suddenly my older sister straightened, and clutched her scalp.

"Turn around." I say cautiously. She obliges, and I mover her hair so that I can see her star; like my infinity symbol, it was aglow. I sigh, and my sister turns around to face me. She must know by my reaction that something was wrong.

Then she looks at my clothes with an eyebrow raised, and I look down to see that I had stripped down to my black pants and black breast band. I just shrug.

'Buttercup! There is no time for this!' Nightshade says, obviously annoyed by my lack of understanding of the situation. 'Warriors know when it is the time to run!'

"Yeah, but like I said before; I don't run." I say.

'**You there Witch?'**

I freeze, not just because the voice of Butch was resounding in my head (because the doofus didn't know how to control his end of the link, I often heard his voice in the back of my mind), but because someone was asking the same question physically. As in not mentally. As in Butch was standing right behind me. I try to shield Blossom from view, and I look at my sister. She looked at me, eyes wide in fear, and I silently cursed these three idiots.

"So what if I am here?" I ask, not turning around. I heard Fern in the trees above us, and I feel the smallest bit of relief knowing that the elf was hidden where they couldn't find her. I hear footsteps behind me, coming closer, but they stop when Nightshade steps out of the shadows, her hackles up and growling at the three intruders.

"I'm just trying to play our little game; If you're appearing out of the town, then I can assume that you don't live there." That disgusting smirk was evident in his voice, and I could feel myself bristling. I hear a twig crack, and I know that they're coming around my sides. Well this is just great; if we continue at this rate, then Blossom will get caught and they'll know that I'm actually Blake. Shit.

I tap into a small amount of my Valkyrie abilities, and Blossom seems to catch on because she does too; I try to use not as much as last time, but definitely enough to alter my appearance; My short black hair grows a little past my shoulder blades, and without looking I could tell that my canines had slightly pointed themselves and my eyes had begun to glow a slight green.

Blossom's transformation was slightly more drastic, but then again her long carrot orange hair was kind of hard to hide. Her pink eyes were slightly tilted upward, and glowed slightly. Her long orange hair was smoldering, I know that if I touched it like Princess did I would burn my hand, and her hands had been charred black from the high heat of the blood flowing through her veins. Our marks didn't spread, which was a relief, and I turned to face Butch.

He blinked in confusion, "You look different."

"Well yeah, I wasn't at full power that time." I snort, and I cross my arms defiantly, "What do you want?"

"I want to win the game so that I can finally kill you and all of the damned creatures in this forest." He snarls, and beside me Nightshade stiffens, then snarls right back at him. I love my she-wolf.

'Buttercup, we need to establish a link with Blossom.' Nightshade says in my head, still looking threateningly at the hunter.

'_I know, I know.' _I reach out to Blossom's mind, not daring to take my eyes off of Butch. Once the link was established, Blossom stepped out of the shadows, and Butch's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," Blossom says, her voice's pitch altered so that it holds more authority, "But I'm afraid I can't let that happen."

There's more rustling in the bushes, and Brick steps out of the shadows on our left, Boomer on our right. The blonde almost seems tentative about this.

"It's our duty to rid the world of monsters like you." Brick snarls, fingering a ring on his right hand. Come to think of it, all three of them were. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blossom narrow her eyes, but I full out growled at them, and Nightshade joined me.

'_**Buttercup! We need to be careful of those rings!' **_Blossom shouts in my head, and I shake my head, partially from annoyance and partially because holding up so many psychic links was really giving me a headache.

'_Copy that Leader girl. Where the hell is Arpan?' _ I ask, and when Bloss didn't respond I heaved a huge sigh. It appears that we will not be receiving any aerial reinforcements.

"You there, the feral one." Brick suddenly said, and I whipped to my left to look at the offending red boy. He smirked, and nodded to Butch and Boomer. "I did not appreciate your little prank earlier. So, this is partially payback."

Then they all took off the rings, and I have to say that I was impressed. The minute that they pulled the rings off of their fingers, a pressure that had been building in the clearing released itself. Then Butch opened his eyes, and I was shocked to see that like mine, they had begun to glow. All of them had glowing eyes by now, but there was individual little things too; Brick's image had begun to ripple, almost as if he was radiating heat, Boomer's hair had begun to flow as if he were underwater, and Butch (the cheeky bastard), his hair was moving as if there was a small breeze flowing through our little current; There was no breeze here, and I should know.

"Impressive." I snarl, looking at the three of them, "But I bet you I can do better."

"What are you doing?" Blossom hisses out loud, and the boys watch in amusement as I turn to my older sister.

"If I don't go further, I'm pretty sure they'll kill us." I say to my sister grimly, preparing myself for more of a shift to my valkyrie self. But Blossom shakes her head.

"But if you shift more, there's a higher possibility for you to die. And I will not let anyone die here today." She says, and I sigh because she's got that look in her eye again, the look that says that she isn't going to budge at all on this decision.

"Fine, fine." I look over at the two smirking boys, "So, you're going to kill us huh?"

"Yeah." Butch smiled, but I saw something flicker in his eyes, something I knew how to deal with; pain. Brick and Boomer seemed to be in pain too, so it had to do with their rings being off. I smirked.

'Buttercup, did you see that?' Nightshade asked in my head, and Blossom looked to me in confusion because she heard it too.

"Yeah, I saw it." I grin at the she-wolf, and Blossom looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What are you doing?" She hisses, but I don't look at her. Instead, I focus on the three boys who had no control over their shift at all.

"So, you're going to kill us. But I don't think that you can." I say, giving them a condescending look. Butch growls and Red gives me a levelheaded glare. Boomer looks at me in shock, and I don't think that his heart is in this at all, poor kid.

"What did you say?" Butch growls, and Brick is still glaring at me. Perfect.

"Well, if you think that you can kill me, then come and get me." I say, challenging them. Blossom seems to catch on, but she still doesn't know why.

"You're going to regret that Witch." Brick says, his voice coated in malice. Then they all surged forward at us, attempting to attack us. But before they could even touch us I had vaulted away, and Blossom had jetted into the sky, her flaming wings fully visible in the shadowy, dense forest.

"What the hell?!" Boomer exclaimed, the three of them trying to extricate themselves from the tangled heap they had made.

"What's the matter? I thought she was going to pay for that?" Blossom said from above, and I smiled in pride of my sister. The three boys finally pulled free, and I noticed small red marks on Butch and Boomer's faces from Brick's heat.

"Oh she will." Butch growls, and charges. I didn't notice it before, but he had made a blade out of wind, and he ran towards me with it, fully intending to stab me with it. Unfortunately, I was too distracted by Blossom and Nightshade yelling in my head (The she-wolf was trying to keep other creatures from seeing and joining in the brawl) to see him attack me with it. The heat of the air spiked, and I heard Blossom scream in horror as Butch slammed his blade into my chest.

I felt the wind rush out of me and I doubled over, and my eyes widened with shock upon seeing the sword and my chest; The blade's point had slammed into me and left a bruise that hurt like a son of a bitch, but it didn't puncture my skin. Is this what it was supposed to do?

"Get up so that I can see the color of your cursed blood Witch."

Nope, it was supposed to be sticking out of my gut right now. The strategist in me told me to play along, make him think that I was mortally wounded, but the rest of me (aka the smartass side) couldn't hold in my next comment.

"That would be great and all, except that I think I broke your sword." I said, whipping up and giving him a grin that probably made it look like I was insane. He looks at me with wide eyes, then looks down at the sword, tapping the edge with his finger, "Oh don't worry, performance difficulties, I get it."

That would've been great and all, but when Butch poked the blade he drew blood. Well shit.

"What the hell are you? Can you not even bleed like a normal human being?" Brick asked, and Boomer's face paled even more.

"You must be stupid for not knowing what we are, or you're very new to the job." Blossom says, landing next to me. Her hands are turning blacker, and if I look really closely beneath her flaming hair I can see that her symbol is glowing with power.

"Then what are you?" Boomer asked. I looked at Butch, but he was still looking at me silently, his eyes holding small bits of fear.

"We protect the mythical creatures of this region." I find myself saying, "And if you want to kill them you'll have to go through us."

"Why you little." Brick snarls, and before Blossom or I could react Brick punches a smoldering hand into Blossom's gut.

"No!" I scream, and wind whips through the clearing, making Butch and Boomer hold up their arms to shield themselves from the biting wind. Brick also put his hands up, and I went to attack him, struggling to keep my abilities under control from my pure rage, but Blossom holds up a hand to stop me.

"It's okay, I'm not even singed." She says, standing up and looking at her middle in wonder, and true to her word her skin isn't red.

"Gah!" I hear a scream and whip around to see the three boys. The winds have subsided by now, but they're holding their hands in pain. There was some very choice language coming from Butch and Brick, and Boomer's eyes were slightly tearing up.

I decided to take my chances with the youngest and ran over to him, "Yo Blondie, what the hell is wrong?"

"We need… to get… the rings…" He says, his face pale.

"Get the rings!" I shout to Blossom, and she grabs the glittering silver objects. She's about to hand them to me when she pauses, looking at them.

"We don't have time for this!" I say impatiently, snapping her out of her stupor. She mutters a quick apology and hands me the rings. Boomer takes the one that is presumably his, and Brick and Butch quickly do the same. They quickly place the rings on their fingers, but afterwards they stumble on their feet with exhaustion.

"This.. isn't.. over." Butch manages to say, and I walk over to him, going on my tiptoes to look him sort of in the eyes.

"Oh I know, and next time you and your brothers won't get off so easy." I whisper. His eyes show rage, and I smirk, but then all three boys collapse. Good thing too, because Bubbles busts out of the brush and looks at Blossom and I with wide eyes.

"Please say that you're all okay." Bubbles pleads, and I sigh. Blossom walks over to our youngest sister and ruffles her hair.

"Don't worry Bubbles, we're okay. We didn't use a lot of our powers, just enough to change our appearance." Blossom explains, pulling her hand out of Bubbles hair when she sees the golden hairs start to sizzle.

"How'd you know where we were?" I ask, poking Butch with my foot to ensure that the doofus was asleep; and sure enough, he and his brothers were completely unconscious.

"Fern came to get me." Bubbles explains, checking the temperatures of all three boys. When she was done with her worrisome mother act, she looked at Blossom and I with wide eyes.

"What made you transform?" She asks, and I snort.

"We didn't fully transform Bubbs. See?" I say, pointing to my eyes that are still faintly aglow, but not to their full extent. She heaves a small sigh of relief, "But if you want an answer for that question, then they're lying at your feet."

"What…?" Bubbles looks at Blossom in confusion, but my older sister isn't paying any attention to the blonde. Instead she's looking at the boys (particularly Brick :3) and frown is plastered on her face; she's probably deep in thought. I want to ask what she's thinking about, but we have a different problem.

"We need to get them out of here, otherwise the creatures will tear them to bits." I say, and that was enough to get Blossom out of her trance and into action.

"Buttercup, is Nightshade nearby?" She asks, and upon hearing her name the she-wolf emerges from the shadows, startling Bubbles. "Right, then we should take them back home. Bubbles, you take Boomer, I'll take Brick, and Nightshade can take Butch."

'What about Buttercup?' Nightshade asks, mirroring the question I was about to say myself. Blossom looks at me, and talks in her leader voice again.

"You need to get home before we do and prepare things for their unavoidable regression." She says matter of factly, and I roll my eyes.

"That's great and all Bloss, but we don't know if they'll Regress or not." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. My older sister just gave me a look that said 'Do you really need to argue right now?' and with a mighty harumph I turned to face the shadows and disappeared into the woods, leaving my two sisters and companion behind to fend for themselves.

What have we gotten ourselves into?

**AND STOP!**

**Please review, any and all comments are welcome, and we'll just see what happens in the next chapter. I feel like I've paced this story a little too fast, but tell me what you think.**

**to infinity… AND BEYOND!**

**Xen out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And Xen's back! How are you my pretties?**

**Too awkward? Okay then, moving on! We're just going to jump right into the chapter this time, and I'll answer reviews via PM box. Please enjoy!**

**Blossom P.O.V.**

I'm glad that I made Buttercup prepare for a regression, because when Bubbles and I walked into the front door all hell broke loose. Brick was burning up with a high fever and vomiting up a red substance, Butch had begun to float in midair and almost disappear entirely from view for short periods of time, and Boomer's temperature was at an all time low.

"Buttercup! How do you normally deal with a regression?!" I yell at my raven haired sister, and she harumphs indignantly.

"Why the hell are you asking me? I'm not the only one to have regressed you know…" She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at me, but before another fight breaks out between us Bubbles steps in.

"Buttercup, that is enough! We have a real situation on our hands! Now tell her!" Bubbles yells, her melodic voice swirling around Buttercup, and I know that she's trying to convince our raven haired sister that she needs to cooperate!

"Fine." Buttercup sighs, and looks at Butch, who's whimpering in pain as his condition changes, "Oh, stop whimpering and grow a pair. You're not going to die doofus. Blossom, in order to help them we need to know which elements they used, because I don't remember."

I start upon hearing something that smart and dumb come out of Buttercup's mouth, but with a stern look from Bubbles I know that this isn't the time to critique my sister's intelligence.

"Um, let's see here… Brick used fire, obviously, Boomer used water, and I think Butch used air." I say, speed walking over to Brick's side so that I can help him. Bubbles does the same for Boomer, and Buttercup continues to stare at Butch. I look at Bubbles, who returns the stare, and then look at Buttercup. As per usual, our green eyed sister is staying on the sidelines.

"Right then, Buttercup we need for you to help out after we've fixed their individual problems." Bubbles says, her blue eyes shining brightly. I watch as she touches Boomer, flinching slightly at the cold, "This is a lot like my regression actually Blossom."

And then it hits me; the boys were regressing an awful lot like us, Boomer was getting cold like Bubbles, Brick was burning up like me, and Butch was having an existential crisis like Buttercup. If this is the case, then maybe we can help more than we realized. Buttercup must've seen the look on my face, because she sighs.

"All right then, if we don't have another choice. But how are we going to explain to them how we were able to help them?" Buttercup asks, walking over towards Butch, the air pressure in the room decreasing little by little. I give her a look and she shrugs, "It's a good question."

Before I can respond, the air temperature spikes and I look worriedly at Brick, feeling his forehead; his temperature has risen past a normal human fever, "Listen BC, we can deal with that later, just help them!"

I hear no more arguments, and turn to Bubbles, "Right, Bubbles I need for you to try and cool Brick down, maybe help ease his rage and pain if you can." Bubbles nods, and gestures to Boomer.

"Blossom, I need for you to try and raise his temperature, start at his feet and work your way up, gradually warm up his heart." My sister's blue eyes, while frightened for the boys, are also full of determination, and I nod.

"Buttercup, what are you going to do?" I ask, and my rebellious sister sighs. I look over to see her glaring at Butch with disdain, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"I'm going to need to provide an anchor for him." She says grimly, and sits down next to Butch's floating form, "But I should probably do it when you two are done."

I look at her puzzled, but she doesn't respond and just continues to stare grimly at Butch, who's still floating and disappearing. So instead of wasting my time trying to figure out what Buttercup meant, I instead turn to face poor Boomer; I could tell that he didn't want to fight us, but it seems that he wasn't given much of a choice, and now look at him. Poor kid.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, tapping into my fiery nature to heat up my hands. I open my eyes and see the air around my hands rippling, distorting the image of said hands. I walk over to Boomer's right side, placing my hands a little above his feet. I see him feebly try to move away from my heat, but he's too weak to move for long. Gradually I lower my hands, and he tries to move again, tears trying to run down his cheeks but not getting far because they freeze on his cheek almost immediately. This process continues as my hands move up his body, the poor boy's blood eventually thawing and flowing freely. As soon as I reach his face I pull my hands away, fearful of accidentally charring him.

"Um, Blossom?" Bubbles squeaks, and I look over to see that she was able to somewhat cool Brick down, but now the dope was asleep and clinging to my younger sister like she was a giant pillow, "A little help please?"

"Bastard…" I look over to see Buttercup glaring at the poor unconscious red haired boy, and I look at Bubbles who has also paled, but not because of Buttercup's glare, but because of the fact that his hands, which were previously around her waist, are now inching their ways upward.

"I'll handle this myself," I hear myself saying, glaring at Brick's unconscious form. How dare he! I see Bubbles look at me with fear, but before she can react I've slapped Brick several times, and then I knee him in the face, which prompts him to let go of Bubbles.

"Oh dear." Bubbles says, cradling her face in her right hand. I really wish that I had thought this out better, because I accidentally woke Brick up. Oops.

"What, what the hell…? He asks, his voice sounds groggy but his eyes are wide open and staring at all of us. Major Oops.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask, and he looks distrustfully at me, and I notice that he's massaging his jaw. Maybe I did more damage than I thought with that last attack.

"I think, but I feel like I've just been through hell and back." He mutters, sitting up, his voice less groggy now. Then he notices his floating brother and that Buttercup is sitting by him, stealing her nerves for something, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"It's called a regression." Buttercup says, still stealing her nerves for something. What has gotten her so worked up?

"Okay then, what's a regression?" Brick asks, and I sigh. Bubbles has gone over to tend to Boomer, so I sit down slightly closer to Brick.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" I mutter under my breath, and he gives me a puzzled look. But I know that he didn't hear me, because Buttercup's demeanor hasn't changed, "A regression is what happens whenever a human or creature taps into too much of it's magical capabilities all at once. When said human or creature taps into their magical energy, their senses and abilities are extremely heightened, but once that flow of magical energy stops they return to their own selves, and have to deal with the consequences of using that power. It's like a double edged sword."

"You seem to know an awful lot about something you don't believe in." Brick says, eyeing me suspiciously, and I turn to give him a stern look.

"Of course I believe, I live in the area where accidents happen between fae and humans, so I ought to know these things." I reply indignantly, which seems to quiet him for a little bit, so I turn to Buttercup, "And Blake, what the hell are you waiting for? Help him out already!"

"I don't think you realize what I have to do. If it was you doing this to Red over there, then you'd be hesitating just as much as I am." She replies, turning to face me to glare. She then looks at Brick and has a small sympathetic smile on her face, "When he wakes up, could you help me explain to him that there was no other options and that I didn't do this with completely cruel intentions?"

"Um, sure…?" Brick says, rubbing the back of his head, his red eyes confused. And I've got to say that I'm feeling fairly lost here myself, just what is Buttercup planning on doing?

"Right then, time to provide an anchor…" Buttercup mutters, turning back to Butch, waiting for him to reappear. Once he does, my raven haired sister does something radical and extreme, something that makes me understand why she hesitated; Buttercup had taken her hand and closed it in a fist on Butch's, um… _sensitive _area. And it didn't just stop there, she continued to squeeze as hard as she could, sometimes fading out like Butch was, and suddenly Butch starts howling in pain.

"That was cold man!" I hear Boomer shout, and I look over to see Boomer hiding Bubbles' face from the sight, looking at Buttercup with shock.

"Yeah, isn't that a little overboard?" Brick asks next to me, and I turn to see that he's become pale at the sight, closing his legs too. I stifle the urge to laugh at his actions, and instead focus again on Buttercup, who has finally let go of the poor boy.

"Yeah well, unless you want him to disappear then I'd like to hear your own ideas. And it's not like he's never going to be able to perform again…" My sister mutters, and I can tell that she's trying not to blush a bright red, "I said that I needed an anchor to keep him rooted in this world, and pain is the strongest one."

"Still harsh Blake…" Boomer says, letting go of Bubbles, who has apparently been blushing profusely in Boomer's embrace.

"Hey, it's not my fault! What the hell were you all thinking anyway, attacking Valkyries?!" Buttercup exclaims, and I face palm. Bubbles gasps, and Buttercup then seems to realize what she said because she grits her teeth, "Dammit…" She growls, but it's too late.

"What's a Valkyrie?" Brick asks, and Buttercup stands up, enraged.

"Something that could squash you like the little bugs you three are! What the hell were you trying to do, you're magical energy is no match for them at all!" Buttercup yells, and then she storms out of the room, taking the steadily increasing wind with her. Honestly, she needs to learn how to control her emotions.

"So what is a Valkyrie?" Boomer asks after a moment of silence, and I sigh. Here we go.

"A valkyrie is both fae and human, taking on whatever form it so chooses," I start, looking at the floor. I take another deep breath, and look at the two boys again, "A valkyrie is generally a protector, both for the fae and the humans. Because they can walk both worlds, valkyries keep everything in balance."

"Then why would they attack us?" Brick asks, and I sigh again. These boys are so new to this whole world it's irritating.

"Well, did you attack them first?" Bubbles asks, and Boomer nods yes.

"But before, the green one attacked Butch without warning!" Brick protests, and Bubbles sighs.

"She probably didn't want to be seen." Bubbles explains, and Brick's about to respond with something when Boomer places a hand on his arm, calming Brick down.

"So how do we beat it?" A new voice pipes up, and I whirl around to see Butch try to sit up, but then he groans again in pain.

"Well well, look who finally decides to wake up." Buttercup's voice comes from the room's entrance, and I look up to see her lurking in the shadows, still upset but not as mad as before.

"What the hell happened?" Butch asks, clutching himself in pain.

"Easy; you were defective, so I fixed you." Buttercup remarks, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"What the hell did you do?!" Butch demands, and Boomer clears his throat.

"Um, Butch? Blake, um," Boomer whispers the rest in Butch's ear, and the green eyed boy looks at Buttercup with murderous intent.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Butch yells, trying to get up again and failing. Buttercup scoffs and looks at Butch with glazed over eyes, showing that she really doesn't care for this conversation.

"It was either pain or your existence being finished, and now I'm kind of starting to regret my choice." Buttercup says, her eyes narrowing slightly, giving off a dangerous and unearthly glow in the small amount of light coming into the room.

"Calm down, both of you." I order, and Buttercup grumbles but obliges, her eyes losing their glow. Butch is still seething, but with a look from Brick he calms down a little, still sending death glares to Buttercup. "No one knows how to defeat a Valkyrie, they're too rare. But, as hunters it should be your job to know these things, not mine."

"How did you know we were hunters?" Brick asks, his eyes narrowed slightly, and Bubbles laughs quietly.

"We've seen your kind pass through here before." Bubbles laughs slightly, and I can tell that she's bending their emotions, making them believe her and relax. Thankfully they oblige, I can tell because the tension in the room decreases, allowing Buttercup to ease herself into the room.

"So, what now?" Boomer asks his brothers, and Butch snarls.

"We're going to get those witches-"

"Valkyries, doofus." Buttercup corrects, and he glares at her.

"Valkyries, and make them pay." Butch finishes his statement, and looks to Brick, who merely nods.

"You haven't been listening to me at all, have you? Your magical energy is nowhere near powerful enough, which is why you got kicked around by the Valkyries." I say, and the boys look at each other, then at us.

"Then teach us!" Boomer exclaims, giving us all The Eyes. Though they weren't as powerful as Bubbles' baby blues, in my current weakened state they still packed quite a punch. I could see Bubbles struggling to resist, and Buttercup wasn't doing too well in defending against the sudden onslaught.

"Teach you what?" Buttercup scoffs, and Brick looks at me, his blood red eyes determined.

"Look, I don't know how but you three seem to know a lot about this world, whereas we don't. If you can teach us-" Brick starts, but is cut off by a skeptical Buttercup.

"Why would we teach you? And what would we teach you?" Buttercup asks again, and Butch ponders for a bit.

"Well, teach us magical things, then we should be able to crush those Valkyries." Butch says, pounding his fist into his hand for emphasis. Buttercup looked like she was about to explode at the three boys, and at the thought that they could defeat us just by learning more about our world than working on their fighting technique.

"Could you give us a minute alone to discuss this?" I ask, and Buttercup looks at me like I'm crazy. Well, maybe I am crazy if I'm actually asking for time to discuss this dilemma with my two sisters, but I have an idea. Brick nods, and the three boys retreat outside, leaving us three alone in the dark-ish room.

"What are we even discussing this for? The answer is obviously no!" Buttercup exclaims, and Bubbles looks at me with her wide blue eyes.

"I've got to agree with Buttercup Blossom. Why are we discussing this when it's obvious we shouldn't let them know these secrets? They'll just destroy us." Bubbles says this last part with a sad smile, and I give both of my sisters a stern look.

"I know, but think about it; people say keep your friends close and your enemies closer for a reason, and if I spend more time with them I might even be able to make them forget that they're hunters." I reason, and I look at the other two. Buttercup has an evil gleam in her eye, and Bubbles is nodding with understanding.

"But we need to remember that the summer solstice is approaching." Buttercup warns, and I look at her.

"Don't worry, that's not for another three weeks. We can probably get them out of here in one and a half." I say, and the evil glint is back.

"We just need to be more careful with how we use our powers." Bubbles warns, and she and I send pointed looks to Buttercup, who scowls right back at us.

"What?" She asks defensively, and I sigh.

"You need to keep a tighter lid on your anger." I lecture, and she rolls her eyes. Bubbles sends Buttercup a pleading look, and Buttercup's scowl deepens.

"Well then they need to stop being doofuses." Buttercup mutters, but her emerald eyes show understanding so I'm not going to push it, "On one condition though; they've got to sleep somewhere else. I cannot live through another night like last night."

"Why?" Bubbles asks, and Buttercup gives our little sister a look that could make ice seem warm.

"Their snoring, random sleep talk, and perverted talking is reason number one; number two, do you know how stressful it is to sleep in a room with three shirtless guys?" Buttercup sighs, and Bubbles gasps, flushing a bright scarlet with the start of a tiny nosebleed.

"Right then, moving on before Bubbles dies from her active imagination, are we in agreement for teaching them?" I ask. Both of my sisters nod mutely, and I close my eyes, "Let's go tell them then."

**Switching to Butch's P.O.V.**

Damn that Blake, I swear to god I'm going to kill him, how dare he, I will make him pay-

"Hey Butch! Quit your brooding and get over here!" I hear Brick behind me, and I whip around to face him, careful not to move too much.

"You'd be brooding too if someone did the same thing to you!" I snarl, practically foaming at the mouth, and Boomer lets out a nervous little laugh.

"Blake didn't do it out of spite man, he was just trying to help you out." My little brother tried to explain in a light hearted manner, but I will not have it. I instead turn my feral gaze to Boomer, who shrinks away.

"Yeah, try to explain that when I can't father any children." I spit at him, and his eyes widen in fear. I would've gone in for the kill right there, but Brick speaks up again.

"Butch, you were disappearing, so Blake did what he had to do to keep you here. End of story." Brick says, and I snarl but stop my attack on Boomer. I almost heard sadness and fear in my older brother's voice, but that was probably all a part of my imagination. So I bite my tongue and just look at said brother with a bored glare.

"Do you think that they'll accept?" I ask, and Brick snorts.

"They'll have to, or else they would be telling us that they're in cahoots with these 'Valkyries'." Brick says, using air quotes when he says valkyries. I don't get why he's so skeptical about the three we met in the forest are the valkyries, it seems plausible to me. After all, they didn't look like witches.

"So do you still think that they're the Valkyries?" I ask, and Brick snorts. I look at him, and he sends me yet another condescending look, causing my blood to boil with anger.

"Possibly." He simply says, and before I can ask him any more questions the door opens and the three weirdos step out of their run down shack, the sight of Blake making me even angrier.

"We'll help." The one with the long hair (Blossom I think) says, prompting a scowl from Blake and an awkward foot shuffle from the blonde. I look at Brick, who once again has his mask on, and then I look at Boomer, who's smiling at the blonde.

"But there's going to be some changes around here." Blake says, and I fight the urge to punch that scowl off of his face, "Namely being your living arrangements."

"What's wrong with our living arrangements?" I growl, prompting a glare from Blake. The air between us is charged with suspense, and I can see Blondie fidget as she's standing right next to Blake.

_Stay calm BC, stay calm._

I blink in surprise at hearing the green Valkyrie's voice resound in my head before going quiet. Blake looks at me with confusion, his green eyes skeptical, and I look away, still confused. That's never happened before…

"...And we'll take you there later." I hear the ending of Blossom's sentence, looking up to see the two redheads shaking hands as Blossom gives Brick the lowdown.

"Boom, what's going on?" I whisper, causing my blonde brother to laugh silently a little.

"We're not going to stay in their home, but because they know of another abandoned shack a little ways away they're going to take us there." Boomer explains, watching me as I nod in understanding.

"So then, first things first." Blake says, cockily stepping off of his shack's little stoop to come almost face to face with my brothers and I, "I get to show you the battle field. Joy."

And with that he walks over to the big metal gate, but stops when my brothers and I don't follow. Blake turns around with a sigh, and gives us an impatient glare.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Get your rears in gear, let's go."

**And end! Please tell me what you think, and I will try to update ASAP! I love all of you!**

**to infinity… AND BEYOND!**


End file.
